Violet Haired Teachers
by YuriChan220
Summary: AU. Ayane's life as a teacher is wonderful until she encounters a beautiful older teacher...that has dated several women and becomes her roommate! Will Ayane cope with this and also...experience falling in love with her?
1. Will You Become My Roommate?

**Violet Haired Teachers**

 **Protagonist: Ayane Kakinozaka**

 **Guest appearance: Rin from Senran Kagura**

 **Genre: Romance/Drama**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Asa Made Jugyou Chu (See Me After Class) or Senran Kagura or any of its characters.**

Ayane Kakinozaka. 20 something years old and working as a teacher. She's been working for quite a while, getting along with the other teachers and such. She lives a happy life doing her job properly.

One day, it's break time and most of the teachers are in the break room and Ayane is on her way to get her lunch.

The other teachers are sitting down, eating and chatting while Ayane is serving herself some food. However, when she turns around, she accidentally bumps into a woman that has the same colored violet hair, but has a bit sexier office lady outfit that consists of a white buttoned shirt, short blue skirt that shows off her legs more, black thigh high stockings with garter straps that are attached to a garter belt around her waist underneath her shirt, plus some red high heels.

She watches the female teacher's back and then goes back to the table eating her food.

 _What's with her?_ she thinks to herself. _Maybe she's in a bad mood?_

She can't figure it out, but whatever it is, maybe that female teacher is just having a bad day.

The day goes by without trouble, which is normal, but surprising for Ayane. She has never seen that woman during the rest of afternoon. She decides to talk to one of her colleagues to see if they know that woman. However, just as she is about to turn a corner to the teacher's lounge, she hears some female teachers talking and decides to hide to listen in.

"Oh, her?" one woman says. "You mean, Rin-sensei? Yeah, I know her. She's usually in a bad mood after going out drinking late at night."

"Really? Oh, how'd you know?" her friend asks.

"She never tell this but...lately, she's been going out with only women," the one woman whispers to her friend. "I know this because there aren't any men that she's with whenever she goes out. It's strange, but true."

"How many do you think she's been hanging out with?"

"Lost count."

Ayane looks down at the floor, clutching the class log in her arms. _Only women? She must love women very much then._ Considering that the mystery was solved on why she's in a bad mood today, she wonders if Rin would ever lay eyes on her? By the looks of it, she looks about 10 years older than her. But then again, age might not matter to her since she's been going out with women young and old it seems.

After getting everything done, she packs everything and heads toward the girls' dorms. It's been a long, but wonderful day for her, except for bumping into Rin and then finding out her interest in women. Surely, she has got to make up her mind somehow. For all she knows, this teacher rejects and then finds new women to hug and kiss all day if she wants. And probably...make love?

"Wh-why am I thinking of those things!?" Ayane whimpers, shaking her head roughly. "It's not like...I love her! I don't even know her!"

She starts running towards her room, however, she comes to a halt as she sees a bag near her door. A briefcase to be exact.

"Huh? I don't recall someone coming in my room," she says. She opens the door and her baby blue eyes widen at the sight of the same exact woman sitting on her bed, reading a book. "Eh...EEEEEHHHHHHH!?"

"Geez, so loud," Rin says.

"Wh-wh-wh-what in the world!?" Ayane points a shaky finger at her.

"Hm? Oh, yeah. I requested to move in with you," Rin replies.

"And why!?" the younger violet says. "I hardly even know you! Is that why, uhhhh...y-your bag is out there?"

"You could've brought it inside."

"More importantly, why would you even make such a crazy request!?"

Rin puts the book aside, stands up and casually walks closer to her, making Ayane back away a little until she bumps into the wall.

"Wh-what is it?" the younger violet haired woman asks. "I asked you..."

"I know," Rin says, smiling for the first time. "The reason why is...I like you. And...I want to go out with you." She tips her chin to her level, making Ayane blush heavily.

"W-we just met...you can't just go and confess something like that...to me!" Ayane protests.

"And that's a problem because~?"

"Y-you weren't being very nice earlier."

"My apologies," Rin says. "I'm sure you've heard from some people, but hangovers from me drinking result me in a bad mood."

She leans over to kiss Ayane, but the younger violet quickly pushes her away, shocked by her advances on her.

"Wh-what are you doing!? I...I just said we just met!"

"Ah, yes. I haven't gotten your name, yet, cutie~!"

"C-cutie!? Now you're calling me cute!?" Ayane exclaims.

"May I have your name please?"

"It's...it's Ayane Kakinozaka! Now get off me!"

Rin does so and giggles. "Then, Ayane-sensei. My name is Rin. Pleased to meet you."

Ayane pants as she just looks at the older teacher, standing in front of her, who has now become her roommate. How and why does it have to happen to her?

After a few minutes of regaining her composure, she and Rin work together to unpack a few things from Rin's brief case and a few boxes that Rin packed. Thankfully, there weren't a whole lot, but it was still work and Ayane is exhausted right after. And just in time, it's supper, so Ayane rushes toward the door when Rin takes her by the hand, surprising the younger violet.

"Why don't we go to the cafeteria together?" she offers.

Ayane feels like she has no choice and nods reluctantly. "I guess so..."

"Great, let's go."

Leading the way, Rin takes Ayane, holding her hand gently and firmly all they way towards the cafeteria. But when they step foot inside, every girl and woman's eyes are on both of them, making Ayane blush in embarrassment. She turns toward the older teacher.

"Th-they're staring. Let's just go eat!" Ayane whispers loudly.

"Hey, I know that teacher!" one student says. "It's Rin-sensei, right?"

"I didn't know she's with another woman. Do I know this young woman?"

"It doesn't ring any bells. She's not my teacher."

Ayane looks around nervously as Rin links arms with her. "Wh-what are you doing!?"

"Sticking close to you," Rin replies. "There a problem?"

"Yes there is!" Ayane says. "We barely know each other!"

"We can if we stick together like this~"

"Th-this is even more embarrassing!"

The two teachers get their food and head over toward a table that's completely empty, making it satisfying to Rin. Ayane's face is tomato red for at least the rest of supper, stealing glances at the older violet and eating quickly because this is so new to her. First she becomes her roommate, then she gets really clingy with her. Has she done this with the other women she went out with too? Why would she be so carefree and have so very little regard for the women that came before Ayane?

By the time supper ends, the two teachers head back toward their dorm room. Ayane still cannot get used to the fact that she now has a roommate who is 10 years older than her, and is a teacher too. She has to let off some steam somehow.

"I'm going to take a bath!" Ayane says as soon as they head inside.

"Oh, okay." Rin says as she sits on the bed. "I'll be waiting."

The younger violet haired woman quickly strips her clothing and heads to the bathroom, closing the door behind her. She quickly fills up the warm water and gets in as soon as it's filled up and washed her body with the hose. She hugs her knees as she looks up at the ceiling. She still doesn't understand anything about this woman, mostly about her and those women she supposedly dated in the past. Most of the questions that are on her mind are floating around like a river as she keeps on staring at the ceiling. Then, she lets out a soft sigh as she slumps down just a little so that her mouth is in the water. This is just too much for her. She really needs a rest to think things through.

When she gets out of the bath, she wraps a towel around her, dries off her hair and opens the door to see Rin sitting on the bed, reading a book again.

"Hey…the bath is ready," she calls.

Rin closes the book and looks in her direction, her eyes looking up and down at her appearance. Ayane's hair, her magnificent body and her I-cup breasts just half-exposed. The young violet haired woman realizes this and covers her chest.

"J-just where are you looking!?" she whimpers.

Rin just smirks and she stands up and walks toward the younger violet with Ayane backing away a few steps.

"I haven't gotten dressed yet," the younger violet haired woman says. "Take a bath already."

"I will in a second," In an instant, she gently wraps an arm around Ayane's waist and pulls her closer. She could swear her towel is slipping right about now.

"What are you doing!?" Ayane squeaks.

"What's it look like?" the older woman says. "I just can't help but get attracted to your good looks." She tips her chin to her level. "And besides, we're roomies now, so I can look at you all I want~" She gives Ayane's breast a good grope. "Oh, my~! So big and soft! They may be slightly bigger than mine, but I could care less. We're about the same in breast comparison anyways."

"R-Rin-sensei…" Ayane shuts her eyes tightly at the groping, but the older woman pulls her hand away and peers closer to her, her red beautiful eyes gazing at her baby blue ones.

"I won't let you get away this time," Rin coos.

Ayane opens her mouth to speak, but is silenced by Rin pressing her lips against hers. Her baby blue eyes widen in shock as she can no longer move for a second just from the surprise attack. The kiss is somehow passionate and gentle as their lips brush against each other and keep on kissing until Rin pulls away, leaving Ayane falling on her behind, panting in exhaustion to catch her breath. She slowly raises her hand to her mouth as Rin just grins at her.

"Thanks for the treat~" she says.

The older woman then leaves for the bathroom with Ayane just sitting there, still shocked about what happened.

"What...was that!?" she gasps.

* * *

 **A/N: I know this will barely get any reviews from being in the Misc. Anime/Manga category, but I just wanted to write this so badly. Please give this story full support though**

 **Have a nice day!**


	2. Won't You Treat Me To a Date?

**Chapter 2**

 **Won't You Treat me to a Date?**

Ayane couldn't sleep last night. Ever since that kiss the other day, Rin is all that the younger violet thinks about. She recalls the night they were sleeping together in that one bed Ayane only has in that room. Rin being so close to her and then cuddling…it was too much for her to handle. And it results her in being in a sour mood due to lack of sleep. And what's worse is that she is walking to school with Rin by her side! And the other students are found staring at both of them like they are some kind of couple or something, which is very embarrassing for Ayane at least.

"H-hey, Rin-sensei?" Ayane breaks the ice, look up towards the older woman. "People are…"

"Oh, let them stare~" Rin says smiling. "They are probably jealous of the fact that I'm going out with a special someone like you~"

"We've only known each other since yesterday!" If you can call it "knowing each other".

"So? I still like you, Ayane-sensei."

"That doesn't mean you have to be all clingy with me!"

"Aw, you're so cute~!"

"Are you even listening to me!?"

All the way towards the school, Ayane is left with Rin clinging onto her, arms linked and everything. She feels like crawling inside a hole right now and never coming out.

 ****Later****

Classes are over and Ayane stumbles toward the teacher's lounge. Lunch break is in a few minutes, but she just wants to rest a little before getting any food. She tried to focus on teaching the lessons in class, but it was so hard because she can still feel Rin's lips on hers. That kiss was so surprising that it nearly made her forget a few things during the lesson. The class wonders why she's being so awkward today and some were whispering comments to each other about her and Rin. Ayane heard it anyways and scolded them for getting into their business and told them to focus on the lesson instead. But even if doing that helped to her, it didn't. Rumors still spread around like fire. Ayane wonders if she'll survive the whole year of this now that almost everyone knows about her and Rin being together.

She rests her head on the desk, whimpering. She wishes she could just go back to the dorms already, but realizes that Rin is now her roommate, so it feels like she's doomed to be with her always, if not in school anyways.

"Ayane-sensei?" Rin's voice startles her, making her jump back and almost make her chair fall.

"Uwaaaaah!" she squeaks. "Oh, R-Rin-sensei!"

"Nice seeing you here," the older violet haired woman says. "Say listen, the chairman wanted me to shadow you for your next class. She says it's to make sure you're doing your classes well."

"Eh!?" Ayane is shocked to hear that. She never knew anything about this. "Why wasn't I told?"

"Simply because I asked her to." Rin shrugs with a smile.

"EEHHHHHHH!?" The younger violet feels like fainting right now.

Rin just grins as she casually walks over to her to whisper in her ear. "Hey, just to get you motivated, if you do this, you'll have to treat me to a date after school~"

"Wh-why would I want to do that!?" Ayane jumps back, frowning. "Besides, like I said before, we barely know each other! We aren't even a couple!"

"Oh, but it feels like we are~" Rin winks. "So, do this and then it's a date!"

"And if I refuse?" Ayane asks.

"Your job is important to you, so you know you don't have a choice," Rin points out. "Like it or not, I'll have you treat me to a date after this~"

With that, Rin walks away with Ayane groaning again and putting her head on the table. This is so troublesome that she can't think straight anymore.

 ****Later****

Ayane's hand is shaking as she holds the chalk to write down what needs to be written on the notes. She can't help but steal glances at Rin who is next to her, sitting on a tall stool, writing on a clipboard, nodding and writing again. The younger violet haired woman swallows hard and goes on with the lesson. She doesn't want to let anyone down.

"And so this here is…" she starts as she jots down the notes. "Ummmm….uhhhh…" She glances at Rin again with the older woman looking up, making her flinch from her serious expression and gets back to work. "Oh, yeah! Y-you write all this down here. Make sure to get everything. It'll be on the test soon."

The students obey and Rin taps her chin with her pen with a smile, writing down some more on her clipboard. Then, Ayane grabs some worksheets she printed out earlier and hands them out to her students for them to work on for the rest of the period. She then sits down at her own desk and working on some things on the computer, plus writing some things down on her own sheets. Rin just busies herself jotting down and observing the class and sometimes helping them out as they go. Ayane does the same thing, as a couple of her students go up to the desk and ask for her help. So far, everything is completely normal and Rin is doing her job like she normally would for a teacher too.

Ayane remembers her promise to Rin about their little date, but she's been having some second thoughts about it as class goes on. Will this date go well? Or would it be some kind of act since she knows that Rin has dated other women before? So many questions fill her mind up at the moment.

Class ends and the students leave to go to their next class. Rin stands up from her stool and closes the door to lock it. Ayane hears it click, making her jump from her desk.

"Eh? Wh-why did you lock the door!?" the younger violet haired woman exclaims.

Rin just walks over and leans over to caress her cheek, brushing a strand of hair back. "You did very well, Ayane-sensei. Now, do you remember our condition?"

"A-about that…" Ayane says. "I…don't know if I can be able to treat you to a date. This is all to sudden for me and…"

"Oh~? Are you playing hard to get again?" Rin straightens up and rubs her chin again.

"No I'm not!" the younger violet squeaks. "A-anyways, sorry, but I'm going to decline."

"Awwww, but we're just starting to get to know each other~" Rin takes her by the wrist, pulls her close until her large chest touches hers. "In fact, we still have time to get to know each other right now~"

"No wait! Stop!" Ayane gets pushed against the blackboard and her wrists are pinned against it with a slight squeak from the younger violet haired woman. "Rin-sensei….please…"

"Say I'll treat you to a date and then I'll stop~" Rin tips her chin to her level, leans in and kisses her on the lips, silencing Ayane for a bit until she pulls away, tongues just brushing against each other and then pulling away for a brief moment.

"No way!" Ayane shakes her head roughly. "I'll never go out with you!"

"Then, I have no choice~" Rin leans over to kiss and lick the side of her neck while giving her breast a nice good grope, making the poor younger teacher moan softly.

"Hyah! What…..whaaaat are you…ah…doing!?" Ayane can't help it. Somehow, those kisses…those touches of Rin's…they feel too good.

"Say you'll date me~"

"No! I refuse!"

"Are you sure about that~?" Rin starts to unbutton Ayane's shirt, revealing her purple bra and her breasts jiggle from her shirt being opened like that. "Ayane-sensei….please…just date me and this will be all over~"

"I refuse…to go out with you…" Ayane whines as she is being kissed again while being groped. Does she really have a choice? It's either being violated by this older teacher or just getting over with and date this woman?

"I won't stop until you say it~" Rin coos in her ear, blowing on it and then continues onto the kissing.

"Rin-sensei…hmmmm…mmmm…chu…haaah…mmm…" Ayane does not resist at all, even though she gives a few weak pushes. Those sweet, gentle kisses of Rin's. Kiss after kiss, Ayane's legs start to wobble, feeling as if she might fall any second. Another hungry hand goes for her thighs to wear her stockings are, stroking it a little and tracing her finger on it, making the younger violet haired woman quiver. "Nnnn…R-Rin..sensei…hahh…mmm…chuu…"

"Mmmm…fufu~! What was that~?" Rin says in between kisses.

Ayane pulls away for a brief moment to get a chance to speak. "I…I give up. I'll…I'll date you…chu…mmm…"

"That's my girl~" Rin gives her one final passionate kiss and then pulls away, letting the younger teacher catch her breath while dropping to her knees, panting hard. The older violet haired woman kneels to her level with a beautiful smile. "I look forward to our little date, Ayane-sensei~! See you around."

With that, the older teacher walks away, unlocks the door and leaves. Ayane slowly raises a shaky hand to her lips. She feels like she REALLY has no choice in the matter.

* * *

 **A/N: Ayane-sensei is probably out of character for this story, but I don't care. Ehehe! A-anyways, hoped you liked the second chapter. I decided to end it there, cause….why not?**

 **Have a nice day~!**


	3. Won't You Do It With Me?

**Chapter 3**

 **Won't You do it With Me?**

The violet haired young woman sighs heavily as she puts her head down on the desk while in her dorm room. Today is the weekend and she HAS to take Rin on a date just like she asked. Fortunately, it's just a walk around the city, but still, it'll be a long day for her. First, she became her roommate out of the blue, kissed her and then tried to convince her by touch to go on a date. What else could be worse?

"I'm ready when you are, Ayane-sensei," Rin says as she steps out the door.

"alright..." Ayane groans as she stands up from her chair and saunters over towards her after grabbing her coat. "Let's go."

"Hey, don't be so down while having our little date~" Rin playfully pinches her chin.

"Ow! Ow! Hey, I'm fine!"

"There's a smile~!"

Ayane lets out a soft chuckle and the two exit the dorms towards the train station to go to the city. It's about an hour long ride, but while on the way, Ayane is a blushing mess when she sits next to Rin, all close, with shoulders almost touching each other. She cannot take her eyes off of the beautiful older violet haired woman for a second since she's so close, plus with a hand round her shoulder.

By the time they get to the city, everyone quickly exits the train, including the two violet haired women and Rin immediately takes her hand and intertwines with hers, smiling.

"Eh? Wh-what are you doing!?" Ayane squeaks.

"What's it look like~?" Rin replies. "We're on a date, after all~"

And so, Rin takes the lead on taking a tour of the city, much to Ayane's dismay. However, she HAS to go with it since she has no other choice. Otherwise, she'll be seduced by her however long it will take. She couldn't even last a minute because of Rin touching her like that. For Ayane, they felt...so good? She doesn't know herself why it's like that. She never expected the older purplette's touch to be so gentle and soft either. It's unlike any man's touch, not that she had done it with one before.

The two women begin their tour by walking around the big city, observing and admiring everything they see first. The sculptures, the streets, the bridges they cross, stopping at one to watch the river, seeing boats and ships sailing across. Pretty much almost everything they do takes up half of the afternoon, maybe even more. During that time, Rin is extremely close to Ayane wherever she goes, not letting anyone else lay eyes on her if they are wanting to hang out with her. Rin can tell by those looks that both of the violet haired women are attractive, but she does make sure that none of them attempt to approach either of them. Ayane doesn't understand why that is since they are both just acquaintances and just met yesterday. Maybe she really IS in love with the younger woman and she is not seeing it, considering she heard stuff about Rin dating other women before her.

"Ayane-sensei?" the older woman says, snapping Ayane out of her thoughts. "Are you ready?"

"For what?"

"We're going at our last stop for the day," Rin says.

"Last stop? I thought we were done after eating dinner at that diner," Ayane says.

"Well, almost all dates end at a certain place."

"What do you mean...by that?"

As if a second has gone by, Ayane finds herself standing at an entrance of a love hotel. She has no time to protest or anything because Rin checked out a room already and drags her into the big bedroom where there is one large bed and everything they need inside.

"Wh-wh-why do you call THIS an end of our date!?" Ayane squeaks.

"Oh, this is your first time here?" Rin asks as she turns toward the younger woman. "Don't worry. I'll teach you everything I know~!"

"D-don't tell me...hey! Why are you stripping your clothing!?"

Rin takes off her sweatshirt, skirt and high heels except for her thigh high stockings, leaving on a golden bikini that shines from the lights above them. Ayane can hardly breathe after that, staring at Rin's attire just from a few feet away.

Rin chuckles as she shows off her body to the younger woman. "Do you like what you see~?" She does a sexy pose, leaning over with a hand on her hip with her foot at her side and the other bent.

"Aside from that, what are you planning to do!?" Ayane asks.

The older woman straightens up and undoes Ayane's clothing. "I'll show you what I'm going to do~" Once she exposes Ayane's pink underwear, she gently pushes her towards the bed, letting her fall on the soft mattress with the white sheets covering it.

"Wait a minute!" Ayane begs. "I...I don't think I'm ready for this!"

Ayane's legs are dangling on the edge of the bed, just wiggling to get free, but Rin pins her wrists on the bed to keep her from moving. Her seductive smile is like she's hypnotizing her, thought Ayane tries very hard to avoid contact.

"Ayane..." Rin says, without saying the "sensei" honorific out of the blue. "Today's the day, you'll become a woman."'

Ayane gasps softly at what she just said. A hand lets go to caress the younger woman's cheek. In an instant, without her protesting anything, Rin goes in, groping her large breast, kissing her chest in the process, then licking it upwards towards her neck.

"Hyah!" Ayane squeaks. "No...please...it tickles...ahhhh!"

"I know, right?" Rin says, as she gives her more kisses on the side of her neck, plus a lick to top it off. "Want some more~?"

"That's not what I...meant!" Ayane breathes from Rin's gentle touch, a finger tracing on her thigh and then upwards toward her panties.

Hands grope and touch and lips kiss and lick each and every part of her upper body that Rin can find satisfying. Is this what she always does with the girls she dated? Is this probably the reason why Rin has short relationships with them? Those questions swirl inside Ayane's head while the older woman continues to play around with her body until one hand decides to sneak what's under her panties when Ayane catches it and quickly pushes her away.

"No!" Ayane cries.

Rin staggers back, giving her a frown. "What is it? Why don't you want to do it with me?"

"Because..." Ayane sits up, panting heavily while holding her chest with one arm. "I want to know...have you...ever done it...with the other women you've dated in the past?"

"Who told you this?"

"It...it may have been just rumors but...have you ever...gone out with different women before me?" Ayane asks.

Upon saying that, it must have hit Rin like an arrow. But with honest expression, the older woman nods.

"I have," she says simply.

Ayane frowns. "I thought so. Judging from the experience you have."

"Look, it's just-"

"So that's why you have so little relationships with them?" Ayane continues. "Because you do THIS to them?"

"Please listen..."

"What number am I then?"

"Ayane...it's true I've deceived so many hearts of women I dated," Rin says. "But believe me, as soon as I saw you, YOU'RE the one I truly love."

Ayane shakes her head with small tears trying to force themselves out. "I don't believe it for a second. You might ditch me too." She gets off the bed and immediately puts on her clothes.

"Ayane..."

"I'm going home. Good night." Without another word, the younger woman leaves and closes the door, leaving Rin standing there frozen in place, not sure what to do.

* * *

 **A/N: Sorry for the early drama, but everyone, this is realistic, considering how women would react to situations like this. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and long and detailed reviews are appreciated. Have a nice day~!**


	4. Are You Jealous?

**Chapter 4**

 **Are You Jealous?**

 **Bold: English Speaking**

For about a few days, Ayane and Rin never spoke to each other. Ever since that day, Ayane still has thoughts about the older woman not being trusted since she has gone out with several women or more. She cannot believe this is all true. The big question is still swirling inside her head: would Rin ditch her as well? Since neither of them spoke to each other throughout the week, they never slept together in that one bed at all. Ayane decided to grab a futon and sleep separately since she was upset about Rin.

By the time the week is done and the next week starts, Ayane is at the teacher's lounge during her break. She hasn't seen Rin in school lately, thought they walked together. However, they still haven't spoken to each other. Ayane knows how much Rin has deceived the few women she dated. She will not be one of them.

Suddenly, a head pops out from the other side, tilting her head in concern. "Something wrong, Ayane-sensei?"

"Huh? Oh!" Ayane whips her head up to see the newcomer, Hiroko Takashiro, an art teacher that just transferred a few days earlier. "Takashiro-sempai!"

"If you want to talk about something, I'm always here to lend an ear~" the redhead says as she walks by the younger violet.

Ayane can see from her expression that it's genuine and honest. She already feels close to her, just from her speaking to her this way. With a little nod, she explains everything.

"Hmmmm...what you could do is try talking to Rin yourself," Hiroko advises. "Now I don't know fully about your relationship with her, only you. So, that's the best advice I could give."

Ayane thinks about it for a moment. Maybe it wouldn't hurt to talk to Rin after school just to hear her side of the story. She smiles at the red-head, nodding. "Thanks, Takashiro-sempai! You may be new here, but you can also be a great listener~"

"Thanks, I'm glad I could help. Since we're such in a good mood, how about I treat you to lunch?"

"That sounds wonderful~"

The two stand up and head to the cafeteria together to grab some lunch, talking and laughing along the way. Unfortunately, Rin happens to walk out from a corner to witness this. Though she doesn't show it, her hand clenches to a fist and just turns her head to walk the other way.

** **Later****

"Ahhhh~! I'm stuffed!" Ayane says as she stretches out her arms while she and Hiroko are walking from the cafeteria after they were done eating. "Thanks again, Takashiro-sempai~"

"Don't mention it," the red-head says. "You know I'll always be there to talk to whenever you need it. Okay?"

"I'll make sure of it." For Ayane, this teacher is actually pretty sweet. Sure she's attractive, but personality wise, she's really kind and helpful. Maybe she can depend on her from now on.

As the two are going separate ways to go to their respective classrooms, Ayane takes notice of a happy blonde teacher taking notice of her and waves.

" **Hiii~!"** The woman seems to be speaking English so fluently.

"Oh, h-hello." Ayane waves. "I'm actually going to class, so I'm going to be late."

"Oh, **don't worry~!"** The blonde teacher gives a thumbs up. "I love saying hi to my fellow teachers! My name is Suomi, by the way~"

"Ah, I'm Ayane," the violet haired teacher bows. "It's a pleasure to meet you." As she straightens up, she could've sworn that she saw something twinkle on the blonde teacher's ring finger on her right hand.

" **Likewise~!"** Suomi says. "Well then, good luck on your next class! I'm off to the English room. **See ya~!"** With that, the blonde teacher trots away with Ayane looking back with a small smile.

"She seems so energetic today," Ayane says to herelf. "And what's with that ring on her finger? She's possibly married, right? But…to who exactly?"

 ****Later****

The day goes by quickly and Ayane's shift is done. She stretches out her arms and stands up from her chair to gather her things and head toward the dorm. Hiroko is doing the same thing as she picks up her purse and scoots her chair in.

"Have a good rest of the afernoon, Ayane," Hiroko says.

"You too!" Ayane replies.

WIth a nod, the red haired teacher starts to leave, but not before Ayane can see a twinkle on her right hand. THere's a wedding ring on her ring finger and it just surprises Ayane.

"Wow!" she says to herself. "Two married women I have seen today. I wonder what their husbands are like."

Ayane makes it to her dorm room, but pauses for a second. Rin may have entered before her, so things will be a little awkward between the two of them. However, she has to talk to her somehow, probably apologize about the last few days of distancing herself from her. But...it's now or never.

She opens the door and sure enough, there is Rin, sitting on the bed, reading a book, emotionless as ever. Taking a few deep breaths, she steps toward her.

"Ummm...Rin-sensei?" she asks, leaning down towards her. "Do you mind if we talk?"

"Hm? What's there to talk about?" Rin asks, refusing to lift her eyes from her book.

"Well, I just have something important to tell you," Ayane says. "Y-you know...about a few days ago, ummm..." Before she can say anything else, Rin tosses her book aside and stands up, making Ayane back away a step.

"R-Rin-sensei?"

The older violet steps closer to her. "Did anyone happen to do anything with you today?"

"W-well, ummm..." Ayane is sweating from nervousness. "I guess you can count Takashiro-sempai and..."

"And...what did you two do?"

"W-we just ate lunch together...and stuff..." Ayane tries to explain, tapping her index fingers together. This situation is making her more and more nervous. How in the world did Rin go into this subject?

"Did Takashiro do anything...special with you? Come on, be honest," Rin pushes, making Ayane back away another step.

"W-would you stop asking these scary questions and go back to MY problem, please?" the younger violet waves her arms back and forth, only to get wall slammed with Rin's hand next to her head in a flash, making her squeak.

"Listen...to me," Rin says coldly. "Do not let anyone...I mean, ANYONE, get their hands on you, you hear?"

"Eh...ehhh?" Ayane says. Her body is trembling from Rin's scary expression.

"Remember that," With that, the older violet turns around and heads toward the bathroom to go take a bath.

Ayane drops to her knees, wondering what in the world is going on. "Did I...do something wrong?"

 ****Next Day****

"Ayane, what's gotten you down in the dumps?" Hiroko asks as she notices the younger violet's head on the desk, whimpering.

"I think she hates me..." Ayane replies. "I tried talking to her about how I felt, but she goes and gives me the cold stare, like I did something wrong." She looks up at the red-head. "Did I do something wrong, sempai!?"

"Uhhhh...no?" Hiroko replies, sweat dropping. "I don't...think you did."

"Hey, what's going on?" Suomi steps into the staff room.

"Ayane's in a predicament right now," Hiroko replies.

"Ah, would you mind telling me what it is? Maybe I can help," the blonde goes next to the violet.

"I'm...I'm kinda in this relationship with Rin-sensei," Ayane explains.

"Ahhhh, the full on lesbian who goes out with a lot of girls? Yes, I've heard of her~" Suomi says, putting a finger up.

"Well..." Ayane continues. "I lashed out at her, telling her I can't trust her and then we distanced ourselves for a few days. Then, Takashiro-sempai gave me advice to just talk to her how I feel. But...when I tried to, she went, 'Do not let anyone touch me' or something." She looks up at the blonde, who is grinning. "Eh!? This is serious, Suomi-sensei!"

"I do know what's going on!" the blonde says. **"She's jealous~!"**

"Jealous?" Hiroko says. "There's no way we could've done anything to make her jealous."

"What did you two do yesterday?" Suomi asks.

"We ate lunch together and had a good time," Hiroko answers.

 **"Then there it is!"** The blonde snaps her fingers. "There's your proof! Rin must have saw you two talking and wanted to hide her jealousy until Ayane got home."

Ayane is stunned by Suomi's explanation. She places a hand to her beating heart. "She said all that...because she was jealous?"

Suomi puts a hand on her shoulder. "That's right. That also proves she loves you very much. Sure she has gone out with more women than I can count, but if she really means it, then she must have found her true love."

"That's what she said to me. I'm her true love," Ayane says.

"Won't you give her a chance?" Suomi says softly, leaning down to face the younger violet. "I mean, I don't know how far you've gotten, but I feel that you two deserve each other. Rin has finally made up her mind."

"Suomi-sensei..." Ayane stares at the blonde.

Hiroko stands by Suomi's side with a gentle smile. "Suomi's right, Ayane. Give Rin a chance. You two need to make up right now."

The younger violet looks back and forth at her two friends, realizing that they are right. She can't let things keep getting awkward if she tries anything like keeping distance. If they say Rin has finally made up her mind, then she'll go to her. "Thank you, Sempai...Suomi-sensei. You two are a big help~"

 **"No problem!"** Suomi says. "I'm sure my wife and I will gladly support your relationship every step of the way~"

There is a long silence with Ayane tilting her head in adorable confusion. "Er...what? Wife?"

"EHehe! I guess you haven't realized~" Suomi takes Hiroko's hand and steps closer to her. "WE are married~"

"M-M-M-Marri-WHAAAAAA!?" Ayane squeaks, almost falling out of her chair. "Wh-why wasn't I told!?"

"You never asked~!" Hiroko chuckles.

"S-so those rings I saw on your fingers...you two don't have husbands?"

"Whaaaa~?" Suomi laughs. "Ehehe! We get that a lot, yes! We've been keeping this a secret after all~"

"Ahhhhh, so that's why," Ayane says. "W-well then...congratulations!"

Suomi nods. "Thank you! We really appreciate it!"

"Hopefully we get to see you two as wives very soon," Hiroko says. "Then, we can go on double dates whenever we want to."

"That's a great idea!" Suomi cheers.

"Now then, after school, you go get her," Hiroko says. "Give Rin what she truly wants."

"I will!" Ayane pumps a fist with a determined expression. Now she feels more confident than before.

The three teachers hug each other and pull away to go to their respective classrooms. Ayane will make up with Rin and start over to work their relationship out.

 ****At the Dorms****

Rin sits on the bed, reading a book again. But she just stares at the page longer than she would usually, thinking back on how she treated Ayane yesterday. She lets out a sigh and sets the book aside.

"Maybe I shouldn't have done that..." she says to herself. "She looked really scared the last thing I looked at her before taking a bath. Maybe I should apologize..."

Before she can do anything, the door swings open, revealing an exhausted Ayane and she looks up at the older violet.

"Ayane...mmmmph!" The younger violet plunges herself against the older violet, crashing her lips against hers while cupping both hands to her cheeks.

Ayane pulls away and gazes into Rin's beautiful red ones. "Rin-sensei! I love you! I love you so much! Please...forgive me for treating you so wrongly! Let's start over okay? Right from the beginning! Now I know how you truly feel about me."

Rin gapes at her words, but smiles a gentle smile. "Ayane...I apologize for treating you wrongly without considering your feelings. Yes...let's start over. Begin a new journey."

The two violet haired teachers share another passionate kiss to seal the deal. Ayane no longer has to worry about Rin's ongoing antics about going out with other women. Rin has truly decided what she wants and will stay that way for as long as she lives. With Ayane by her side, it has become more wonderful than she could imagine.

 **A/N: As much as I want to have this be done, well…I want it to continue. They are just too beautiful to quit writing about now. XD So, hope you all enjoyed this chapter after super long late update.**

 **Long and detailed reviews as always!**

 **Have a nice day~!**

 **Hiroko Takashiro - Bible Black**

 **Suomi-sensei - Nudist Beach**


	5. Aren't You Feeling it?

**Chapter 5**

 **Aren't You Feeling it?**

"Correct," Ayane says as she points to the black board. "Make sure to get this on your notes, everyone. This is going to be…k-kuu…on the test…"

"Hm? Sensei, is everything alright?" one of the students ask.

"Ahaha…d-don't worry about me," Ayane smiles weakly. She can feel her legs wobbling from a…certain feeling between them. She's about to collapse on her legs any second, but tries very hard to remain standing.

 _What is going on…?_ she thinks as she manages to go back to her desk. _It's because we did….THAT didn't we?_

After making up, the she and Rin made love last night for hours until 2 in the morning. However, due to that, Ayane can still feel her girlfriend's fingers touching between her legs, like she has never forgotten it in her life. She doesn't know why, but she feels so tempted to touch there. She sits at her desk, squirming her legs together and her face is completely red and her body feels very hot. The young violet haired teacher tries to hide it from everyone that's in front of her, but can't help herself. Rin hasn't put anything inside that important place, but Ayane can still feel her touch. Why is it so hard to forget that feeling?

Thankfully, it passes by the time class ends, plus it's the end of the day, and Ayane quickly makes her way toward the teacher's lounge and drop the papers and clipboard down on her area and let out a loud sigh.

"Finally! It's gone!" she says aloud. "Now…to check the worksheets."

She starts to grade the worksheets, one by one. Most of them, the students got correct on it. Page by page, she grades the work, gives off correct answers that the student gets wrong, double checks and moves on. Until there is one part of a page that catches her eye. Someone drew a picture of…her? Someone has some talent at drawing because of the correct body portion. But…someone drew her…naked…touching herself?

"N-no way!" she squeaks. "D-did they happen to notice me!? Is this how they see me!? NOOOOOO!" She grabs her head and shakes it roughly just as Hiroko walks in.

"What is it this time, Ayane?" she asks with a weak smile.

"Takashiro-sempai! Takashiro-sempai, this is terrible!" Ayane jumps up from her chair and shoves the paper at her face. "Look what that student drew!"

The red-head examines it and lets out a giggle.

"D-don't laugh! This is a serious predicament!" Ayane squeaks, waving her arms wildly. "Is this how they see me!? Touching myself like this!?"

"I can't blame you for being one of the hottest teachers on the planet," Hiroko shrugs. "Besides, you're not the only one who gets that drawing."

"Eh?" Ayane watches the red head walk over toward her area, open up a drawer and snatch out a paper.

"Here," she says as she hands it to her. It's a drawing of Hiroko, naked, on her knees, touching herself. "They drew that a while ago and I thought I should keep it, give him a bit of a warning."

"H-how did you feel about it?" Ayane asks.

"I felt surprised honestly," Hiroko says. "Though, it's sort of true about myself. I AM kind of a pervert."

Ayane gasps and jumps from her explanation. "Ahhhh! D-does this mean I'M a pervert too!? I've been found out already!"

"C-calm down, please," Hiroko pats her on the back. "It's just how they see you, like how my students saw me as. And honestly, it wasn't that big of a deal. I learned to accept it because that was who I am. Why else wouldn't I make love with the love of my life, Suomi?"

"Does Suomi-sensei ever get stuff like this too?"

"Just barely," Hiroko replies. "I can't believe she would be able to contain herself the whole day until we get home."

Ayane rubs her chin in thought. So the teachers are well liked by the students rather in a perverted way. However…

"I wonder how Rin-sensei must feel if she got a drawing like that," she says. "Does she get those?"

"Now that you mention it, I don't recall," Hiroko says. "Rin's so stoic and serious that it's hard to tell if she's a pervert because her students see her that way."

 _Only around me, she is…_ Ayane thinks.

"Why don't you ask Rin yourself?" Hiroko advises.

"Eh!? N-no, no, no! I can never ask her anything that's so lewd!"

"But you two are a couple, right? Surely you two have made love at some point."

"Y-yes, w-we kinda did last night…"

The red head pets the young violet on the head. "Don't worry. You two get along well, so I'm sure you'll ask her no problem."

 _That may be true but…asking Rin-sensei might trigger some things….maybe?_ Ayane can't know for sure. The stoic teacher is all over the place it's hard for her to ask her some questions and see how she responds.

After working in the teacher's lounge for another hour, Ayane decides to leave, so she says good-bye to her sempai and exits the lounge. Letting out a sigh, she rehearses what she wants to say inside her head over and over as she is walking. This could be a challenge, but Ayane simply cannot cower away from what she wants to know. She wants to know more about Rin now that they are truly together.

By the time she gets to the dorms, she opens the door to see the older violet sitting on the bed, reading a book like usual. Closing the door behind her, she approaches Rin, taking a few deep breaths.

"R-Rin-sensei!" she says, making the older violet lift her eyes from her book.

"Yes? Oh, welcome back," Rin replies.

"Can I…a-ask you something?"

"Sure, what is it?"

Her stoic gaze makes Ayane even more nervous. It's how she usually is, but the younger violet can't help herself. Her legs are wobbling while she is tapping her index fingers together as she looks away.

"W-well, ummm…today I kinda saw something…unpleasant on one of the worksheets I was grading," Ayane starts.

"And…what was it?" Rin crosses her leg while doing the same with her arms under her large bosom.

"L-let's just say that one of my students saw me as….something perverted. Ahahaha. And, um, well…I was wondering if you received the same thing at all."

There is silence for a couple of minutes before Rin turns her head away while closing her eyes. "Such lewd matter is inappropriate for school, you know?"

"Y-yes, but I'm asking you. Do your students treat you the same way?"

"No, not in the slightest."

"I-I see."

"Is that all you want to discuss?" Rin asks.

"Y-yes…" As much as Ayane wants to ask further questions, she decides against it. It might irritate Rin. But the fact that Rin is another one of those hottest teachers makes Ayane wonder if the older violet is lying.

"Ayane…" Rin stands up and approaches her girlfriend, wrapping an arm around the waist and tipping her chin to her level. "Why WOULD your students see you as a perverted teacher?"

"W-well, because…they might have saw me," Ayane replies. "Saw me struggling to stand. I mean, we made love yesterday, right? And I can still feel your touch."

"Well, want to do it some more before we bathe~?"

"N-no, that'll make it even worse!" Ayane squeaks, trying to push her away. "L-let's take a break for a while and maybe it'll go away pretty soon."

"I see." There is a slight hint of disappointment in Rin's expression, but she shakes it off and pulls away.

"Besides, I was also wondering if you feel anything from that time. Doesn't it bother you too?"

"I don't feel anything in the slightest," Rin answers with a voice full of confidence. "Even after we made love, I always keep my cool. No need for my students to see me as a perverted one and then gang up on me later on, you know? Is that also what you're afraid of?"

Ayane swallows hard. "C-can that…really happen?"

"I can't say for certain. But I heard from your sempai a week ago while staying overnight. She was making these lewd noises I was while walking past the teacher's lounge. She looked like she was masturbating about something, but I didn't want to see anything further. So I just left."

"Th-then that means the drawing that her students drew…" Ayane says to herself.

"Takashiro has her fantasies every now and then," Rin explains. "But that doesn't mean it's happened yet. Or maybe it has. I don't know. But from the fact that you can't compose yourself during the day makes it seem like your students want to pounce on you. And that's not very good, is it?"

"N-no, it's not." _Especially if we're lovers right now. Rin-sensei will get jealous or something if she sees me all ganged up like this._ Ayane thinks. _But…will she even feel anything from seeing me in trouble with the students?_

As if she read her thoughts, Rin hugs her from behind. "If anyone touches you other than me, they'll know not to mess with me. You belong to me, as I do you. Don't ever forget that, you hear?"

"Yes, Rin-sensei…"

Ayane turns and kisses Rin on the lips. The older violet said it before and she was serious about it. Rin gets easily jealous if she sees or hears about Ayane getting touched by someone else other than her. That clearly shows that Rin truly loves the younger violet. Ayane loses herself to Rin's kiss and the two violet haired women collapse on the bed to continue kissing and then…they make love anyways.

 ****Later****

Ayane is walking down the halls when a male voice from behind her is calling her.

"Kakinozaka-sensei!" A young teen comes walking toward her, probably one of her students comes toward her.

"Ah, Takeda-san," Ayane says. "Is there something you need?"

"I was just wondering about my worksheet you graded," he says.

"Oh, that…" Ayane recalls a certain drawing on one of the sheets. She puts on a stern face and leans close to him. "Listen, I'll let you off with a warning. But don't go and draw some lewd stuff about me. That's rude and inappropriate for school, you hear?"

Takeda grins and cups her chin. "Well then, if you're feeling that badly for it, why don't WE do something similar to that in private? You're not married are you?"

"N-no, I'm not, but…" Ayane stutters. Since when did this student ever like her? As Takeda tries to move a bit further, the young violet tries to push him away. "No! Stop! We're at school! I'm going to send you to the principal's office!"

"Oh, is that all~?" Takeda holds up his smartphone to show a photo of Ayane, trying to compose yourself. "Then, I'll tell the principal, including everyone else about this."

"Wh-when did you take that!?"

"Doesn't matter. All i have to do is show this to the media and everyone's going to flip~" Takeda says. "How does that sound? Do as I say and I'll let you off the hook."

"N-no….I don't want that…" _What should I do? I'm about to get violated by my very own student…_ Ayane shuts her eyes tightly. There is no one else around, so she's doomed. Or so she thought…

"Confiscated." Rin quickly snatches the phone as quick as a flash and just seconds before Takea realizes it's gone.

"Wha!? R-rin-sensei!?" He is completely in shock and while he's distracted, Ayane runs behind Rin. "Where did you pop up from!?"

"Doesn't matter." The older violet holds up his phone, showing him the photo. "More importantly, what gives YOU the right to treat a teacher like this?"

"N-no! I wasn't going to….d-do anything to her! I was-"

"Shut it." Rin interrupts. "You know well enough that I saw the whole thing. And this thing?" She glances at the photo. "You better delete it right now. Did you post it on the internet yet?"

"N-no, but I was about to expose Kakinozaka-sensei! She's the one at fault!"

"Do you think it's MY problem?" Rin comes closer to Takeda with those cold eyes of hers. "Delete it or else. And then report to the principal's office. I'm coming with you so you don't cause any trouble."

Takeda doesn't have much choice and grabs his phone so he can delete the photo. Rin snatches it back.

"Now then, let's go," she says. "Oh, Ayane. Go to the teacher's lounge and lock the door. I'll come by soon."

"O-okay." As soon as Rin and Takeda leave, Ayane turns around to go to the teacher's lounge, covering her chest. She can almost feel it, but Takeda was just about to open up her shirt when Rin came to the rescue.

 _What Rin-sensei said to me was true…_ she thinks. _She came to my rescue right when Takeda-san was about to violate me. I feel so relieved._

She makes it to the teacher's lounge and locks the door just as Rin told her. However, Hiroko and Suomi are also there and they notice her troubled expression. They approach her and they see tears threaten to spill from her eyes. From the way she is covering her chest and legs squirming together, they know exactly what happened.

"Ayane…" Hiroko says softly.

"Sempai….Suomi-sensei…" Ayane says before both of them hug her to comfort her.

Ayane has never felt this way in her life. Almost being violated by one of her students. But thankfully, he didn't go all the way with her since Rin came just in time. But it hurts so bad inside that she can't help but cry. The three teachers remain in a group hug for about 10 minutes before the crying ceases and they pull away.

"Feeling better now?" Suomi asks.

"Y-yes. Thank you," Ayane wipes her tears.

"Who would rape you at a time like this?" Hiroko asks.

"One of my students…" Ayane replies.

"No way!" Suomi gasps. "Now that's just cruel!"

"Then what happened?" Hiroko inquires.

"Rin-sensei came and took him to the principal's office," Ayane answers. "She'll be here in a few minutes once she gets everything situated."

"Shall we leave you two be then?" Suomi asks.

"No, stay here," Ayane replies. "Just in case anyone tries to break in."

"Okay."

Hiroko and Suomi stay close to her, like bodyguards for just another half-hour or so before there is knocking on the door. Hiroko turns and walks over toward it to look in the window.

"It's Rin," the red-head says. "Want me to let her in?"

"Yes, I'll get it," Ayane stands up and unlocks the door to let the older violet inside.

With that, Hiroko and Suomi take their leave and close the door behind them. Ayane sits down at the chair while Rin approaches her. She does not look happy at all.

"I-I'm so sorry," Ayane says. "I tried to push him away, but…" It is then that Rin just simply embraces her, not saying a word for a few minutes. "Eh? R-Rin-sensei?"

"Do you have any idea…how upset I was?" she says. "I felt very angry and upset when your student tried to violate you." She squeezes her a bit tighter. "The principal had Takeda expelled. Never to be heard from again."

 _So Rin-sensei DOES feel something._ Ayane thinks. _She told me this before and now she's showing it…in front of me._ No one has ever seen this side of Rin except for her. The older violet DOES have feelings after all. She's human.

"Hey…Ayane," Rin says.

"Yes?"

"Can I hold you like this….for a little while longer?"

Ayane slowly returns the embrace, closing her eyes. "Yes…"

 _It's so comforting…_ Ayane thinks. _Like a blanket has been wrapped around me. Rin is my blanket….and I feel much more relaxed._

After about a half-hour or so, the two pull away and Rin finds a chair to sit, taking her lover's hands in hers, gazing into Ayane's cute emerald eyes.

"Are you okay now?" she asks.

"Y-yes. I'm better now," Ayane replies. She can feel her fingers rubbing her knuckles gently. "Thank you…for saving me back there."

"Now you understand, don't you?" Rin says.

"Yes…I do."

"Good. That goes to show how much I care about you, Ayane."

"Yes…"

The two gaze at each other and then lean in to share a passionate kiss. A kiss that cleanses all of Ayane's pain away. It's so soothing and relaxing for her that she immediately forgets the incident that happened earlier. Once they pull away, the two of them take each other's hands and head toward the dorms.


	6. Won't You Date Me Once Again?

**Chapter 6**

 **Won't You Date Me Once Again?**

"S-Suomi-sensei!" Ayane cries as she looks at a strange brochure she is handed by the blonde.

 **"What is it~?"** Suomi says, tilting her head with a smile on her face.

"What is the meaning of this!? Y-you can't be serious!"

"I'm fine with it. Takashiro-sensei is fine with it~" Suomi says. "So you and Rin should go~! **Totally!** "

"N-no way! I can't go into some…some….Nudist Beach! When did this island even exist!?"

"Don't know. Don't care," Suomi says, shrugging. "You two are a couple now, so there's HUGE amounts of love making to go around~! You don't have to be embarrassed at all. That island is in the name."

"No! I don't wanna!"

 _Rin-sensei and I are supposed to have our first real date,_ Ayane thinks. _So I asked Suomi-sensei where I should go, but on second thought…asking her would be a bad idea…_

"Alright, then I won't force you," Suomi says. "But at least keep the brochure. You never know when you really want to go. Hehe~!"

"I-I'll keep that in mind…" Ayane sweat drops.

 _Yup…Suomi-sensei is a strange one. Maybe Sempai has some thoughts._

This week has been a normal week for Ayane. She's been getting closer and closer to Rin each day, making love when they can and walking together to and from school. Then, Ayane herself has planned a date and confirmed it with Rin before school today. But she cannot figure out where to go that would be good for their first real date. And asking Suomi is not a good choice in the matter. Somehow, the blonde English teacher is somewhat too perverted. Maybe that's why Hiroko decided to marry Suomi. They are too compatible for their perversion.

That is something that Ayane does not want as a first date, even though it's sort of tempting to touch Rin all over. But if Suomi won't help, then Hiroko is her only hope.

And speak of the devil, the beautiful red-head opens the door to the teacher's lounge just so that she is glomped by Ayane.

"Takashiro-sempai, help me!" the young violet whines. "Suomi-sensei is telling me weird stuff!"

"Hey, I was only trying to help~" Suomi says, shrugging.

Hiroko chuckles. "Is she telling you to go to that…strange island~?"

"Y-yeesssss…!" Ayane whimpers.

"I figured~" the red-head says. "She usually has her students go whenever there's free time, usually after school. Soon, she got ME into it and both of us had a great time."

"I just want to have a date with Rin-sensei alone," Ayane says. "Where there is no one to bother us."

"Alright, how about a tropical island?" Hiroko suggests as she pets Ayane like a puppy. "I know this island where couples go and there's a large cabin with food, clothing and a large generator for power. Sound good?" The red-head holds out a map and hands it to her. "Here, take this."

"Ahh…you're the best, Sempai~!" With that, Ayane hugs her upperclassman tightly with Suomi chuckling, arms crossed under her bosom.

 **"Sempai and Kouhai sitting in a tree~"** the blonde teases and winking.

"Suomi-sensei, stooooop!" Ayane cries.

 _I'm so glad I have two best friends,_ Ayane thinks. _They care so much for me…even though they can be a little on the weird and lewd side…_

She is ready for that date. All she has to do now is consult with Rin and hopefully she'll accept that suggestion. Gathering her things, Ayane waves good-bye to her peers and hurries to the dorms. She opens the door to see Rin sitting on the bed, reading as usual.

"Oh, welcome back," the older violet haired woman says.

"Guess what? I know what to do for our date this weekend!" Ayane says, trotting happily towards her lover.

"Hm? What is it?"

Ayane pulls out the map and points to the location. "Sempai suggested to go on this tropical island that's for couples only! They have this large cabin with everything we need, including this generator for power! Isn't it awesome~?"

"Hmmm…" Rin mumbles as she looks closely at the island that Ayane is pointing at.

The older violet's expression is extremely hard to read due to her stoic expression. She then looks up at the younger violet.

"Sure. We'll go," she says simply.

"What!? Really~?" Ayane smiles happily.

"Of course. It's our date, right?"

The younger violet can't help but hug the stoic woman. "Oh, thank you so much, Rin-sensei~! We'll have the best time there!"

Rin returns the embrace, her stoic expression remaining on her face.

 ****Later****

Finally, the weekend has arrived. The trip to the beach is scheduled around 6:00 this morning to leave. Rin leads her to her a nice looking boat and the older violet starts to drive to their destination with Ayane reading the directions on the map Hiroko gave her. It only took about an hour to get to their destination, park the boat and then walk the rest of the way toward the tropical island. It is indeed an island for couples, or the sign says. And just like Hiroko said, there's a large generator next to a large nice cabin. Ayane hurries inside with Rin following her. Opening the door, she can see that the younger violet is super hyped over the fact that they don't have to search for food or build tents out of leaves of the sort here on this island. Everything they need here is inside this cabin. Food, water and clothing.

"Ah, I wonder where they store all the clothing~!" Ayane hurries toward two double sliding doors inside the large bedroom. But when she opens them…there are nothing but skimpy swimsuits. All different kinds and different colors. Slim bikinis, micro bikinis, even strapless, braless and crotchless bikinis. This is all too lewd for her. "Ah…ah…"

 _This isn't…what I had in mind…_ Ayane thinks. _I expected this to be a normal kind of trip, but this…Sempai, you never told me this!_

"Ahhh, what a dilemma," Rin says simply as she examines the row of swimsuits. "A shame we have to go on three whole days wearing this stuff."

"Isn't it!?" Ayane says. "I mean, I can't believe we're on this island and there are STILL lewd stuff here! Sempai left out the most important detail!"

"I don't mind…" Rin says as she walks over to pick up a sling bikini. "We're alone on this island after all, so no need to get so worked up over it."

 _Getting worked up, she says. I can't help it. This is all too surprising for me. And Rin-sensei is fine with all that?_

"You want to put a swimsuit on or just go in your casual clothing all day?" Rin urges.

"Ahhhhh…fine." Ayane sighs in defeat. She'll go where it's nearly close to covering her body. But as she puts on a micro bikini…that still isn't enough.

Rin looks at it and scratches her chin. "Hmmm…I think I would rather go with the one I'm wearing. Suits you more."

"Eh!? N-no, no, no, no, no!" Ayane squeaks, waving her hands back and forth frantically. "I-I'd rather go with the micro bikini. It's fine!"

"You sure?"

"I'm positive! **D-d-don't worry about it!"** Ayane covers her mouth in shock.

 _Oh, that's right…Suomi-sensei taught me some English whenever we had spare time. It kind of slipped out somehow._

"Huh. That sounds totally new coming from you," Rin says, putting her hands on her hips.

"I-I kinda had some spare time with Suomi-sensei…ahaha…ahaha…" Ayane laughs nervously, rubbing the back of her head.

"I see. Seems like you're a quick learner. I'm very impressed."

Ayane gives a nervous smile and looks out the window. "S-s-so! What do you want to do, Rin-sensei?"

The older violet is done putting on her sling bikini and makes it out of the cabin. "I want to sunbathe for a bit."

"Eh? Why not go swimming right away?"

"Nah, not my cup of tea."

"Aw come on! Everyone loves to swim!"

Rin shakes her head. "Not me."

Ayane grabs her wrist and tries to drag her toward the water. "Hey, you're being such a weakling here! Let's get in the water right now!"

"Oh, fine…" the older violet sighs in defeat. "You win…"

Ayane smiles happily and leads her toward the water. Both women in sexy bikinis enter the water until the water is up to their waists and Ayane begins to splash around, playing around while running in circles, waving her arms up and down and laughing all the way. Rin just stands there, arms crossed under her bosom, watching this happy young violet enjoying herself. Maybe…maybe this isn't so bad after all. Just as she is about to smile, some water splashes on her face and Ayane giggles.

"Oops~!" she teases.

"Oh, it's on now~!" Rin grins evilly and then splashes her girlfriend as payback.

And then…it's turned into a full on splash war between the two teachers for about 20 minutes before they got bored. However, once Ayane starts to attempt another splash, she starts to slip.

"Wah…WAAAAAHHH!"

"Ayane!"

Rin rushes forward, but she ends up falling on top of the younger violet, making a big splash. Ayane slowly opens her eyes just to see Rin's face just inches away from hers. Her face goes red as a tomato. No one moves a muscle as both teachers just look into each other's eyes. Ayane has never been in this situation before, but it feels like she is tempted to kiss her right then and there. However, something is grabbing hold of her left breast just now….

"Kyaaaaa!" Ayane screams as she backs away, covering her bare chest. "D-d-did you just remove my bra without me noticing!?"

"They felt soft, that's for sure…" Rin says simply.

"Answer my question!"

 ****Later****

"Haaaah…finally lunch time…"

After getting situated, it's already time for lunch, so Ayane cooked some food and served them on the table in the small kitchen. It's their first meal on this island, but Ayane is happy to have Rin by her side. As they are eating, Ayane decides to break the ice.

"Why didn't you want to go swimming in the first place?" she asks.

"I usually sunbathe before swimming," Rin answers. "That's what I do all the time."

"Ah, I see. I thought it was something more important than that."

"Why would you think that?"

"Ahhh…n-nothing of course."

 _Seems like we're getting a lot closer than I think. We've never played together like this before, let alone seeing Rin's playful side just a little bit. Then again, she only shows me sides that no one else would see. To everyone else, she's the same stoic and cool teacher that everyone admires._

"Ayane," Rin says after eating another piece of food. "I have to say…you made the right choice of us dating at a place like this. Just the two of us."

"Yes…it was the perfect choice indeed~" Ayane takes a sip of her drink. "I love you, Rin-sensei."

"So do I, Ayane."

 _I know it's a cool place to be in but…at the same time, I feel like it's another version of "Nudist Beach" Suomi-sensei was insisting on getting me to!_

 ****Later****

For the rest of the day, the two violet haired teachers continued spending time at this tropical island, swimming together, playing and watching some television before it gets dark outside. Ayane prepares some more food for both of them to eat, but Rin wants to eat outside to look at the stars tonight. They take their plate of food toward the balcony and sit on the lounge chairs to look up at the stars while eating.

"A nice night, isn't it?" Rin says.

"Yes." Ayane nods. "The stars are so beautiful tonight. A perfect night for our first night out here."

They eat their food while looking at the twinkling stars above them until Ayane breaks the silence.

"You know, my family and I used to go on beaches, not tropical islands," she says. "I was in…elementary school as I can remember. We still go to beaches sometimes through middles school and then high school. But from the time I went to college, we suddenly stopped going. Mostly because I had to take care of my parents. See…I'm an only child."

Rin looks up and turns toward her girlfriend.

"I have to be there for them no matter what," Ayane continues, looking down at her glass. "Well, a couple hears after I got this job, they were taken care of by a family friend of theirs. I still give them a call every now and then."

"I…didn't know that about you," Rin finally says. "It must be hard being…the only child there."

"Were you one too?" Ayane inquires.

The older violet hesitates, just looking down at the wooden floor. "Yes…as a matter of fact, I could say that you're kind of lucky to have such loving parents other than mine."

"Wh-what do you mean, exactly?" Ayane does not like how her girlfriend said it. "Did something happen to you?"

Again, Rin hesitates. For her, it shouldn't ruin the perfect moment for the two of them. Not when they are looking at the stars on this beautiful night. In an instant, she stands up and starts to turn toward the door.

"Come," she simply says. "I think we've been out here long enough."

"Eh!? B-but…" Ayane panics as she starts to eat a couple more bites before standing up.

 _I don't understand. I'm lucky? What do I have that Rin-sensei doesn't? Does that explain her stoic demeanor?_

She is not sure why Rin would suddenly leave like that, but the fact that her girlfriend has left her hanging is just awful.

The next couple days were all fun and games for them. They played, they ate, relaxed and slept. Despite the fact that Ayane has been left hanging from that night, it doesn't matter because she is having a lovely date with the one she loves. Splashing around and playing catch with a beach ball and eating good meals cooked by Ayane. The best part of it all: the two made love the next two nights. And then, as if time flew by, it's time to leave. They gathered their belongings and head toward the boat they rode in to get here. The drive took a half hour before they got back home and walk toward the dorms.

However, what Ayane found out after getting situated, is that Rin must have snuck some of those skimpy bikinis inside her bag after pulling them out. She sighs in dismay.

"You really must love those bikinis huh?" she says.

"Why not? There are plenty others back in the island," Rin says. "Besides, I took what we wore the first time. See?" She holds them up. "We can wear these in the bath together."

"Ahhhh…" Ayane doesn't know what to do or say at this point. Rin is showing her perverted side to her a little too much.

 **A/N: I'm not very good with build-ups, but this is the best I can do for Rin at this point. Stay tuned for more~!**

 **Have a nice day~!**


	7. Can I get to Know You Better?

**Chapter 7**

 **Can I get to Know You Better?**

Ayane is typing in something on her computer, searching for the staff directory for the school. Since the time during their beach trip, Rin told her that Ayane is lucky to have such loving parents, leaving the young violet wondering about Rin's family. She searches for her family history, but a little of it is put in there, such as her birthday, the schedule she is supposed to teach and a short summary of herself. This page isn't helping her much and she sits back and sighs in disappointment. She would love to ask Rin herself, but she might tell her to mind her own business. Yes, it would be the right thing to do, but her curiosity is consuming her. She has to ask someone who might know Rin very well or at least a little to get a bit of information on what Rin meant what she said.

The door opens and Hiroko walks in, noticing that her kouhai is deep in thought.

"What's the matter, Ayane? You look depressed," she says.

"Oh, I just want to, well…hmmm…" The young violet haired woman thinks about whether or not to tell her best friend what's on her mind. Hiroko may not know Rin very well since she transferred. However, the red-head takes a quick glance at the computer.

"So….you're looking at the staff directory?" she asks.

"Something like that, yes…" Ayane replies.

"Is it because you want to get to know Rin a little more?"

"Mm-hmm.." Ayane nods.

The door opens again and Suomi comes in all smiles like usual. **"Hi~! How y'all doin'~?"** She looks at both Hiroko and Ayane staring at her. "Oh, what's going on? Having a private discussion~?"

"Suomi-sensei," Ayane starts as she turns toward the blonde in her usual tracksuit. "Do you happen to know anything about…Rin-sensei?"

"Hmmmm…" Suomi puts her finger to her chin while tilting her head. "As a matter of fact, I do. She and I used to go to the same college together~!"

"You and…Rin-sensei?" Ayane is quite surprised to hear that from the English teacher. "I never knew you two were in the same college."

"Yeah, but she's just like how she is now," Suomi says. "Cold and reserved. Never spoke to her even once until I heard some people talking about her."

"And? Did they say something about her family?" Ayane asks.

Suomi nods, having a serious expression on her face. "I only heard a little bit, not a lot. Rin has some problems with…her mother it seems. Her father passed away and all Rin could focus on is how good of a girl she can be towards her mother. She's a bit on the strict side, considering the cold demeanor Rin has."

 _Her mother…was strict towards Rin-sensei? Is that why she's mostly focused on work instead of play?_

"Is there anything else besides that?" Ayane asks.

"Mmm…nothing else I'm afraid," Suomi says. "That's all I know about her family life."

 _So THAT'S why she considered me the lucky one. Her mother was a strict one and probably forbid Rin-sensei to do stuff normal girls would. I'm not sure exactly, but it sounds like Rin-sensei had a very tough life…_

"Thank you, Suomi-sensei," Ayane says.

"Oh, no problem~!" The blonde says, waving her hand. "If you want to know the whole story, ask Rin herself."

"Ahhhh…I'd rather not," Ayane says, nervously. "Besides, if I did that, I would be just be crossing her boundaries."

"Oh, you're a couple, right?" Hiroko says. "They have to tell each other everything."

"Y-you're right on that, Sempai…"

 _What choice do I have? We're finally together and I happened to open up to Rin-sensei. So why doesn't she?_

The red-head puts her hand on her shoulders from behind, leaning towards her with a smile. "We believe in you, Ayane. We know you can do it."

"Mm-hmm. I will." Ayane smiles a small smile.

 ***Later***

When her shift ends, Ayane stretches out her arms. It's almost sunset and she'll be walking with her girlfriend to their dorm room like usual. She opens the door of the staff room and as if on cue, Rin comes walking by with a book in hand.

"Ready to go?" the older violet asks.

"Mm-hmm." Ayane answers quietly.

Rin raises an eyebrow, but decides to leave it at that. She locks the staff room door and they both walk toward their dormitory. There is complete silence the whole way and Rin is questioning if her beloved is okay. She'll have to ask her once they arrive.

Once they enter their room, Rin shuts the door and she approaches her cute girlfriend from behind, gently wrapping her arms around her.

"So…do you mind telling me the reason behind all that silence earlier?" she asks.

"Ummmm…" Ayane doesn't know how to word it. She wants to take Hiroko's advice. "Rin-sensei…about what you said earlier…about me being lucky. What did you mean by that?"

Rin pauses for a second. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"I told you about my family life," Ayane turns toward her older girlfriend. "But I…I want to know more about yours. Can you tell me…what happened to you that made you this way?"

Rin frowns and slightly turns her head away. "I'd rather not to."

"Why not?" Ayane also frowns. "All I want to know is your past. What secrets are you trying to hide this time?"

Rin gives a light grunt, stil avoiding eye contact. Ayane wraps an arm around her beloved and pulls her a bit closer.

"Listen, I love you, Rin-sensei," the younger violet says. "If you love me, then you should tell me everything. That's what lovers do, right?"

Rin hesitates and closes her eyes while letting out a soft sigh. "You put me in a tough spot. Come. Let's sit and talk."

She leads the younger violet towards the bed to sit on. Clearing her throat, Rin starts speaking.

"My mother…she's the reason my behavior's this way. See, my parents ran a big company for years, even after I was born. However, as I got older, Mother insisted that I should lead her company in her place some time, but the truth is: I hated it. The company's too big and complicated to handle and the people there are so selfish. That's why I looked into a teaching job."

 _I didn't know Rin-sensei came from a big rich family. She looks the part, though._

"My mother found out about it though. She insisted on me to work on having to train to become the next chief of her company, even after Father passed away. No matter how many times I try to ignore that, she keeps on coming. But thankfully, I left for good when I started college. I never wanted to see that woman ever again."

 _It sounds like she DOES have it rough like Suomi-sensei said. I just don't know why her mother can't accept her for who she is._

Rin sighs again. "There's another thing that I hated. Mother always makes decisions for me and that includes getting a boyfriend. She believed that if I were to run a company in her place someday that I would have to have a perfect man to marry. But the truth is, I don't like men. Not since she picked out one man named Dougen. I hated him so much."

"So that's why you were going around, picking girls left and right," Ayane says, her eyes widening in realization. "Your dislike of men is what made you a lesbian?"

"Maybe not all men, but still," Rin says. "There WAS one man however that I admired…although he was a teacher, I still loved him deep down. His name was Kiriya-sensei, however, he was a married man."

 _I can't believe it. Her mother sees one thing in Rin-sensei, but she can't support the decisions that she makes on her own? Plus getting a lover?_

"I'm so sorry," Ayane says softly. "I had no idea your life was such a wreck." She looks down at the floor, clenching her fists on her lap. "This isn't how it should be. Parents should support their children."

"Yes, but my mother's serious about her company," Rin says. "I'm sure she's chosen a replacement since I'm here. As far away as possible."

The two violet haired teachers sit in silence for a while.

 _I couldn't look at Rin-sensei in the eye. The whole thing is just so wrong. She shouldn't have been treated this way. But…to be frank…I may not want to admit it but…_

The older violet leans closer, gently turns her head to face her and presses her lips against hers. Ayane returns the favor and they start kissing passionately.

 _If Rin-sensei were to behave differently…if she didn't have this stoic side to her…would I have fallen in love with her then?_

The two are lost in their passionate kissing and thus, they made love for the rest of the night.


	8. Aren't you Taking It the Wrong Way?

**Chapter 8**

 **Aren't You Taking it the Wrong Way?**

"What? There's a new teacher transferring?" Ayane suddenly says when she hears the news from Suomi.

 **"Yup, yup!"** the blonde English teacher replies with her hands clasped together happily. "Apparently, the old homeroom teacher left due to moving to a new town so she wouldn't be able to teach anymore. So we got a new one on the spot~!"

"Wow!" Hiroko exclaims.

 _The news about the new teacher spread like fire. I was the first to know, then Sempai and the rest of the teachers. I wonder what this new teacher is going to be like. We are going to be called in the principal's office shortly to greet this teacher._

"I heard she's a very nice one," Hiroko points out. "And already admired by most students at her previous school."

"So she taught before, huh?" Ayane questions. "Interesting."

"She's got some experience, so teaching here shouldn't be a problem~!" Suomi says.

 _It's been a few weeks or so since Rin and I started going out and then we get this laid on us. Not that it's a bad thing but…_

"Oh! We're being called in now!" Suomi says. **"Come on! Come on!** Follow me~!"

Ayane and Hiroko exchange looks and shrug as they follow the excited English teacher. When they arrive at the principal's office, and see Rin is here as well, the chairwoman clears her throat.

"Alright, since we're all here, let me introduce you to our new friend," the chairwoman says, turning toward the door. "Come on in, Kazami-san."

There are clicks of high heels heard coming toward them until the figure reveals herself. A young woman, almost as young as Ayane with bright red hair, purple eyes like Hiroko's, and wearing a long sleeved yellow buttoned shirt with a red vest on top, a short black skirt and black thigh high stockings. She is also wearing glasses and her hair is tied in a pony-tail. Ayane's eyes widen at the sight of this beautiful teacher.

"Everyone," the chairwoman says. "This is Mizuho Kazami and she will be the new homeroom teacher. Please, get along with her well."

"Nice to meet you," Mizuho says, bowing. Her voice is so soft and gentle, so soothing to everyone's ears, including Rin's. "I'm glad to be in your care."

"Ayane?" the chairwoman says, getting the violet haired girl's attention.

"Y-yes?" Ayane straightens up.

"Will you do the honors in showing Mizuho-sensei the ropes?"

Ayane blushes and bows. "Y-yes! It'll be my honor! Oh!" She turns toward the young red-head and bows. "It'll be an honor to show you...th-the ropes!"

"Hehe! No need to be bashful~" Mizuho says. "You must be Ayane-san, yes?"

"Y-yes! Ayane Kakinozaka!" the violet haired teacher replies.

"Hi, I'm Hiroko Takashiro," the older red-head says.

"My name's Suomi! **Nice to meet ya, Mizuho-chan~!"** the blonde gives her a thumbs up with a wink.

"I'm Rin. Nice to meet you," the older violet says.

"Wow! So many of you are beautiful!" Mizuho says in awe. "I never expected my new friends to be this pretty!"

The chairwoman clears her throat, her thick Greek accent being heard throughout the room. "Now that introductions are over, time to get back to your shifts. Since Mizuho-sensei will be the old homeroom teacher's replacement, she may need a little help from Ayane."

"Sure thing!" the younger violet says. "I won't let you down...Principal Kassandra!"

"I'm sure you won't," Kassandra says, putting her chin on her hands while her elbows are propped on the table. "You're a very dependable young woman, so that's why I chose you."

"Come, Mizuho-san~" Ayane says, holding out her hand.

"Of course, Ayane-sempai~" the younger red-head takes her hand and the two are off with Ayane leading her to the classroom she will be teaching.

"Haaah, isn't it wonderful~?" Suomi says, twirling around with her long blonde hair swaying. "Ayane-chan and Mizuho-chan together, junior and senior?" She twirls next to Rin, who is just standing there, crossing her arms. "Isn't it, Rin-chan~?"

"Oh...yes...it's...great."

"Oh? I can sense a bit of jealousy there~" Suomi says, leaning closer to the older violet.

"It's not jealousy." Rin says as she walks away. "You need to learn about boundaries."

"Awwww, come on, Rin-chaaan!"

"Suomi, must I ask you not to go overboard?" Hiroko says from behind.

Mizuho looks up at her senior. Her beautiful, cute smile makes her heart flutter and her face becomes a dash red. "Th-that's the most wonderful thing you've ever said to me today."

"Oh. Why thank you~" Ayane replies. "So, is there anything else you want me to show you? I think we've gone over everything, right?"

The young red-head thinks for a moment. Deep inside her mind, all she thinks about is how beautiful and cute Ayane is. How she showed her the ropes, how she was her shadow during class...pretty much everything. But she wills herself not to say it and just taps her index fingers together.

"N-no, I think I'm okay," she answers.

"Really? Well, if you say so," Ayane says as she turns her heel. "Shall we go to the teacher's lounge, then?"

"I think that's a good idea."

The two young teachers head over toward the lounge to grab their documents and other materials.

"Oh, I almost forgot!" Ayane says as she closes up her bag. "I need to show you your dorm room."

"Oh, that's right! I've been assigned to the dorms earlier, but I have no clue where my room is," Mizuho says.

"Don't worry. Allow me to lead you to it." Ayane assures her.

"Thanks so much, Ayane-sempai~" Mizuho is blushing again with that smile on her face. She can't help it, really

By the time they pack up their stuff, they open the door and close it behind them. Ayane and Mizuho walk down the halls when they catch Rin walking the opposite direction from them. Ayane gasps and stops abruptly.

"R-Rin-sensei!" she says.

"What is it?" Rin asks. Her usual stoic gaze is upon both Ayane and Mizuho.

"Ummm...Ayane-sempai's going to show me my dorm room, if you don't mind," the younger red-head says.

"No...not at all. I was just going to put some documents away," the older violet says. "Carry on, Ayane-sensei."

"S-sure..."

 _'Is it me or...did Rin-sensei sound a bit off?'_

Shrugging, Ayane continues to lead Mizuho out of the school and toward the dorms.

When they arrive, Ayane leads Mizuho to the room that she'll be staying in. But...to the younger violet's surprise, the room is right next to where she and Rin are.

"Eh...?" she mutters.

"What's the matter?" Mizuho asks.

"Aha...ahahaha!" Ayane laughs nervously. "Well, I'm quite surprised...your room...is right next to mine."

"Eh...?" The red-head's violet eyes widen as she looks back and forth between Ayane's room and then her own. "Gosh...isn't that...a coincidence?"

Ayane laughs nervously again. _'Great. What will Rin-sensei think now? I'm in a panic right now, trying to think of a way to explain to her if she ever finds out.'_ She gestures her hand toward the door. "L-let's just see if your luggage has arrived."

"Good idea," Mizuho grabs her keys and unlocks the door. The door opens and sure enough, her belongings are right there. "Oh, good, they're here!"

Ayane nods. "Well if you need anything...d-don't hesitate to call me!"

"Wait, Ayane-sempai!" Mizuho calls before the younger violet steps foot toward her room. "If it's...if it's not too much to ask, could you help me a little with the luggage? There are so much stuff here."

"Oh, no problem!" Ayane accepts the offer.

"Are you sure? I think you've done enough, like showing me around the school."

"No, no, I have plenty of time," Ayane replies. "Here, let me help you unpack those boxes and you tell me where everything should go, okay?"

"Thank you so much, Ayane-sempai~" Once again, Mizuho can feel her heart flutter from those kind words of Ayane's. The younger violet is so dependable just like Principal Kassandra said.

The two young teachers close the door behind them and help each other unpack, unaware that Rin comes by the second the door is closed and notices that her own room's door is slightly open for some reason. Rin figures out that Ayane must be in the other room where the door closed and she is with someone. She sighs in dismay and heads inside her own dorm room to shut the door.

 ***Back in the Dorm Room***

For about a couple hours or so, Mizuho and Ayane work together to unpack and organize everything, like putting clothes away, her books, picture frame on her desk, and other personal belongings. The room gets more tidy by the minute and pretty soon, they unpack one last box and Mizuho takes care of that. After adjusting a few things, Mizuho and Ayane sit on the soft bed, looking around the room in satisfaction.

"We did it," the red-head says. "Thanks so much, Ayane-sempai!"

"Oh, it was no problem," the violet replies. "I figured you needed a lot of help unpacking."

"Haaaahh...well, I should probably get ready for bed," Mizuho stands up, but Ayane takes her hand to stop her. "Huh? What's the matter?"

"Ehehe! It's getting dark, yes, but we haven't had supper yet. I have to show you the cafeteria since we're going to eat in a few minutes anyways," Ayane says.

"Oh! Hehe! Silly me, how could I forget about supper~?" the young red-head laughs nervously.

The two stand up from the bed, open the door and Ayane happily leads her toward the cafeteria downstairs, but Rin walks right past them and ahead of the two.

"R-Rin-sensei!" Ayane calls. "why don't you come and join us?"

The older violet stops for a moment and slightly turns her head. "Why?"

"Why? W-well...you're our friend too. Teacher's got to stick together, y-you know?" Ayane says nervously.

"Y-yeah, what she said!" Mizuho agrees.

"Thanks for the offer, but I think I'll pass," Rin says as she turns back. "I prefer to be alone right now."

With that, the older violet walks ahead of them.

"What's with her?" Mizuho asks softly.

"A lot is on her mind," Ayane replies, hoping that's the best excuse she can come up with. "Let's just go to the cafeteria. I bet Takashiro-sempai and Suomi-sensei are there, so let's ask them to join us."

"Good idea~"

The two young teachers make their way toward the cafeteria, which is packed with other teachers. They pick up trays and be served the food that's available for tonight's supper, which is chicken with gravy, mashed potatoes and mixed vegetables. Ayane looks around and sure enough, Hiroko and Suomi are there and gives them a wave. The blonde and darker redhead notice and start coming toward the younger violet.

"Hey, heeeeey~!" Suomi cheers. "How are ya doing~?"

"I invited Mizuho-san over to join us for supper," Ayane says. "Do you girls mind?"

"Oh, not at all," Hiroko says. "There is an open spot right in the corner over there. Come on." The darker red-head leads the teachers toward that spot and they sit down. Suomi slides right next to Hiroko and from what Mizuho can see from the bright light above them, there are two rings that are glittering.

"Oh, my~!" she exclaims. "Those are some beautiful rings you have there."

"Why thank you~!" Suomi says as she raises her hand to show it to her. "Isn't it lovely~?"

"What are your husbands like?" Mizuho questions.

It is then that there is silence. Ayane, Hiroko and Suomi exchange looks, which makes Mizuho panic a little.

"Eh!? D-did I say something wrong?" she squeaks.

"Mizuho-san...you should probably learn the real truth," Ayane says.

Hiroko gently takes Suomi's in hers with a smile. "Suomi-sensei and I...WE'RE married. We are wife and wife."

Again, there is silence as Mizuho tries to take in what's being said.

"Wha...whaaaat!?" the young red-head squeaks, cupping both hands to her cheeks. "Is that...is that even possible?"

"What do you think~?" Suomi laughs as she shows her the ring again. "This is definitely proof for you."

"Trust me, I had that same reaction when I first heard it," Ayane admits.

"W-woooow..." Mizuho says. "So THIS is true girls love..."

"Huh? What are you saying?" Hiroko asks as she bites into her chicken.

"Well...when I first transferred here...I had no experience nor have seen two girls fall in love," Mizuho admits. "In fact...I myself am experiencing a crush on a girl."

"Ohhhhh~!" Suomi exclaims, clasping her hands together. "And who would this crush be, may I ask?"

"Hey now, no need to pry," Hiroko says.

 **"Come on!** We're a team here!" the blonde points out. "We have no secrets. We JUST revealed our secret to Mizuho-chan."

Ayane steps in. "Listen, Suomi-sensei, it seems that Mizuho-san isn't ready. Sempai is right. You should probably give her some time, so she can be more comfortable."

"Awwww...!" Suomi pouts adorably.

"Ayane-sempai..." As if the background has gone pink and hearts are floating around, the young red-head finds herself blushing again, and makes a fist on her chest to feel her heart beating fast. She's definitely having a crush on Ayane, but she can't get herself to admit it to her new friends, plus the young violet herself.

For the rest of supper time, the four women chat and laugh with Suomi mostly causing a ruckus with her silliness as usual. Still, it made the four young women happy that they are spending time together. When they finish their food, they throw their trash away and Hiroko and Suomi wave good-bye to Ayane and Mizuho. The two young teachers make their way back toward their own dorm rooms.

"Suomi-sensei and Takashiro-sensei are fun to be around, despite Suomi-sensei's...um..." Mizuho sweat drops and so does Ayane.

"Yeah, I know," she dead pans. "No wonder Sempai has a hard time putting up with her."

When they finally get to their dorm rooms, they exchange looks as Mizuho opens her door first.

"Well...that was a fun first day," she says.

"Yeah, it was," the young violet replies. "We'll keep working hard tomorrow, okay?"

"Mm-hmm! Sweet dreams, Ayane-sempai."

"Same to you, Mizuho-san."

But as soon as Ayane opens the door, she is greeted by a grumpy Rin, who is sitting on the bed, reading a book. The younger violet definitely knows it's a sign that she's in a bad mood whenever she does that. She doesn't give eye contact at all and always faces away from the door, focusing really hard on the book she's reading.

"Umm….listen, Rin-sensei…?" Ayane starts but the older violet closes her book and speaks up.

"Ayane…I'm usually not one to admit how I really feel," she says. "But seeing you with Mizuho…"

"Rin-sensei, we're not doing anything serious, honest!" Ayane waves her hands back and forth. "There's nothing going on between us! All I did was show Mizuho-san the ropes. That is all!"

"Still, that makes me feel a bit envious. You two were clearly enjoying yourselves when I was left out. I was the odd one out, so to speak."

Ayane gives a sympathetic expression as she takes a few steps toward her and sits by her side. "Rin-sensei…I'm so sorry I made you feel that way. But you shouldn't let your jealousy get to you like that so easily. Didn't you hear Principal Kassandra? I was just showing her the ropes."

"It was a lot more than that, Ayane."

"Okay, true. But Mizuho-san and I really didn't do anything serious. I helped her with the unpacking and ate lunch with her along with Sempai and Suomi-sensei."

Rin turns her head toward her beloved. "You sure?"

"I'm positive," Ayane assures her lover, raising her hand to caress her cheek. "I would never, ever do anything to any other girl other than you, Rin-sensei."

The older violet hesitates before smiling a small smile. "Okay…I trust you."

"Of course. Because I love you very much." Ayane wraps her arms around her lover's neck as she leans closer.

"And I love you, too."

The two lean in the rest of the way and share a passionate kiss.

 **A/N: Wow! There is barely any Violet Haired teacher (ahem!) moments. XD Don't worry. I kind of intended to do that. And so sorry for the super, duper late update. Though…no one else other than Mike Powell reads this, so that's probably another reason why.**

 **Anyways, hoping you enjoyed this one.**

 **Have a nice day~!**

 **Kassandra - Assassin's Creed Odyssey (Thanks, Mikey for the idea)**

 **Mizuho Kazami - Onegai Teacher!**


	9. Will You Please Try It On?

**Chapter 9**

 **Will You Please Try it On?**

 **A/N: This is more of a….birthday update than anything. XD You've been waiting for this, my friend. And I took too long to write it. So…here you go. Happy Birthday, Mikey~**

 _It's summer! The most wonderful season ever! I can't wait until summer vacation starts! It'll be so thrilling to spend it with Rin-sensei. But for now…it's tons and tons of paperwork. As much as I hated it, I still have to do it. And I'm not the only one who has to go through with it…_

"Ahhhhh…!" Suomi says. "This is booooriiing..! Why does exams have to come up a week before summer vacation…!"

Hiroko sighs. "We just have to do it, Suomi. Stop complaining and get to work."

"But we've been doing this for 3 hours!"

"I know, I don't like it either, but that's how it is," the red-head says.

"Hey, if we pick up the pace, we'll be done in no time~" Mizuho tries to lighten up the mood. "Besides, I want to spend my summer vacation with you girls."

"Hey, I got an idea!" Suomi spins around in her chair. "Why don't we all go to the public pool next week~?"

"We're going to a public pool~?" Ayane exclaims.

"Yup, yup! I will pay for everything, don't worry!" the blonde says. "So pick your best swimsuits and come swimming with us~!"

 _I can't believe it. We're invited by Suomi-sensei to go to a public pool. And she wants us to wear the best swimsuits! That'll be awesome! So awesome…but…_

"Oooo…but what if I can't pick the right swimsuit for myself?" Ayane asks.

"Ehhhh? You've been to that tropical island right?" Suomi says, pouting. "You told us you took one of those skimpy swimsuits with you."

"Yes, but I don't think it will be a fit for a public pool, honestly," Ayane says, blushing and fiddling with the hem of her skirt. "B-besides, I'm not even sure how Rin-sensei feels about going to a public pool, let alone having to wear a swimsuit of her own."

Suomi sits back and puts her finger on her chin to think. "Hmmmm…well…I do know one place in town where to look. There's a clothing store just down toward the small coffee shop. You can't miss it. Maybe that will give you some ideas."

"Really~?" the younger violet exclaims. "I can go look in there~?"

"Certainly~" the blonde replies. "I've looked and it's awesome! Trust me, it'll be easy to find the best swimsuit, especially those that are on sale."

 _That's it! I can pick out swimsuits for Rin-sensei and I! Oh, Suomi-sensei, sometimes I think you're a life saver~!_

"Oh, shopping will be wonderful~!" Mizuho says. "I've got my own swimsuit, so I'm good."

 **"Excellent~!"** Suomi gives a thumbs up. "So, Ayane-chan, hopefully you and Rin-sensei have the best swimsuits by a week."

"You can count on me~!" Ayane says.

 ****Later****

After what it seems like forever, Ayane exits the school to make her way toward town, which isn't too far from the school or the dorms. She makes it there and there is a crowd of people walking back and forth, minding their own business. Taking a deep breath, she proceeds to walk on the sidewalk, going past the people walking by and try to look for the exact coffee shop Suomi was talking about. And then, she sees a tall coffee cup on top of a small shop and then a clothing store next to it. That's the exact place Ayane is looking for. She pumps a fist with joy and rushes toward the clothing store.

But just when she passes through the window, something catches her eye. She backs away a few steps and sees something amazing. 2 slightly small Competition swimsuits, one dark blue and one white, and they are on sale. The younger violet finds herself staring at the white competition swimsuit, her eyes sparkling in happiness. Her mind wanders into Cloud 9, seeing Rin climbing up from the pool, all wet and pretty at the same time, wearing that exact white competition swimsuit, bathed in the sunlight coming in through the windows. When the fantasy fades, Ayane's nose bleeds and pumps a fist.

"Yes! YES!" she squeals. "This is PERFECT! Just you wait, Rin-sensei! I will get us to both wear those glorious swimsuits and then it's off to the public poool!"

"Mommy? Why is that young lady jumping up and down like that?" a little girl asks. "And why is her nose bleeding?"

"Ahaha…maybe she's just excited about something, sweetie," the mother tries to reassure her daughter.

"Alright, I just have enough money to buy those two swimsuits," Ayane says to herself. "And then…have Rin-sensei try on the white one! It'll be a thrill! Okay, off I gooooo~!" She rushes inside the store without any hesitation.

 ****20 minutes later****

"Ehehe….hehehehe~!" Ayane clutches the paper bag in her arms like she's holding a teddy bear. "I can't wait to see the look on Rin-sensei's face when she wears it. Probably as stoic as always, but I don't care! I just want to see her WEARING it!"

She skips toward the dorms and inside their shared room, opening the door to happily greet the older violet, who is sitting on the bed reading a book like always.

"Rin-sensei, I'm hoooome~!" she cheers.

"Oh, welcome back, Ayane," Rin says. "You came back a little late."

"Ah, it's because I had to do a little shopping," Ayane replies, rubbing the back of her head.

"And what did you buy?"

"I'm glad you asked!" the younger violet whips out the two competition swimsuits from the bag. "Ta-daaaa! We're going to wear these swimsuits to the public pool next week!"

There is a bit of silence with a dead panning Rin.

"Ummm…come again?"

"Okay, okay, okay! See Suomi invited all of us teachers to the public pool next week once exams were over and we're done with the paper work," Ayane explains. "So she recommended us to wear the best swimsuits and she suggested that I'd take a look around the new clothing store next to the coffee shop. And when I came across the window, those two swimsuits were on sale. So, I insist you try on the swimsuit!"

There is silence once again. Then, Rin turns around, returning to the book she's reading.

"No thanks," she simply says.

 _Ugh…shot down already…_

"But why nooot?" Ayane whines. "It's just to see if it fits you!"

"No."

"Hey, what if-"

"No."

"But-"

"I said…no. That's final."

"Puuuu..you're no fun…" Ayane pouts adorably as she crosses her arms under her large bosom.

 _Fine. But I still have a week until I get Rin-sensei to try on that swimsuit. So there's still hope for me! I will not let tonight let me down that easily!_

 ****Next Day****

The next morning, Rin sits up and stretches out her arm. She comes to notice that Ayane is not next to her. Maybe she woke up early to get ready. After all, there are some important things to do before summer vacation starts. She climbs out of bed and strides over toward the bathroom. She strips naked and brushes her long, violet mane back. However, as she goes up to the curtain to take a shower…

"HEEEEEEEY~!" Ayane pops out and gently shoves the swimsuit in Rin's face. "Good morning, Rin-sensei! Would you like to try on-"

"No."

The curtain closes on the younger violet's face before she can even finish and Rin walks away.

"Drat…" Ayane whines.

 ****Later****

As Rin walks toward the school, having no idea where Ayane could be, she proceeds to enter. But the younger violet pops out from the bushes before the older one could even open the door.

"Rin-sensei, please try on-"

"No."

Rin gently pushes her aside and enters the school without another word.

 ****Library****

The older violet is picking out some books to check out and read. All of a sudden, she hears a "Psst!" coming from her right. It catches her attention, but…there is no one there. She reaches out a hand to pick out a book…only to feel something rubbery and stretchy. She pulls her hand back to see Ayane reveal herself behind the other shelf and waving. She points at it frantically, whispering, "Do you want to try it on~?" But a book is shoved at her face and Rin walks away.

 ****A few Days Later****

Rin is getting tired of Ayane popping out of nowhere, insisting on having her try on that swimsuit. Does she REALLY want her to wear it that badly? She doesn't understand why she's hiding in places she shouldn't be, like the bathroom stalls or the shower or whatever. She literally has to keep her eyes open to see if the younger violet could be popping up. It feels like she can never catch a break from that cute, but annoying teacher.

At least, she takes her job seriously, but other than that, it's been constant rejection toward the poor younger violet. Rin face palms herself. She is glad that Ayane isn't popping up out of nowhere anymore after lunch. Maybe it finally got to her head that "No means no".

She spends the rest of her afternoon teaching and doing paperwork in the teacher's lounge until it's time to leave. She looks around, checking each area carefully before leaving the campus. Thankfully, no Ayane in sight. She sighs in relief and proceeds to walk toward the dorms. But when she arrives there and walks toward their room, she can hear some giggling and whimpering from the room next door. She can hear Ayane and Mizuho's voices from the other side of the door.

Rin is…kind of curious to see what's going on. What are they laughing about? Are they having fun without her? She quickly opens the door and gasps at the sight of Mizuho wearing the white competition swimsuit with her hair down and Ayane right next to her.

The red-head squeaks at seeing Rin at the door and covers her chest. "NOOOOOOO!"

"Ah, Rin-sensei!" Ayane says.

"What exactly…are you doing?" Rin asks.

"Oh, this?" the younger violet gestures her hand toward her junior. "Since you absolutely refused to be my dress-up doll, I asked Mizuho-san to do it. She accepted…only in a cute and shy way. And it fits her perfectly!"

Rin dead pans and then sighs heavily. "You shameless…shameless woman. You just move on to another person just because I refuse one offer?"

"Of course!" Ayane says. "Why wouldn't I?"

"You've been going non-stop these past few days," the older violet says. "And then you resort to this."

"Hmph!" the younger violet huffs and turns away with a cute pout. "That's what you get when you refuse my offer."

Rin sighs again. "Mou…Ayane, when are you ever going to stop?"

"Until you wear that swimsuit for me…"

"And if I still refuse?"

"Then…then…" Ayane's long bangs hide her expression, her body trembling a little. "Then, I'll…I'll… I'll strut around the entire campus wearing the...the...THE SLING BIKINI I WAS GOING TO WEAR FOR YOU FOR!"

Mizuho cups both hands to her mouth, squeaking, "A-Ayane-sempai! How…bold of you!"

The stoic woman takes a step back, shocked to hear such words from the younger violet. "Y-y-you wouldn't…dare!"

Ayane grins, crossing her arms under her large bosom. "I would. Now do you feel convinced~?"

Rin looks back and forth at Mizuho and then at Ayane. She then sighs heavily for the third time.

"Alright….alright…you win…" the older violet says. "Just as long you stop popping out of nowhere and hiding in places you shouldn't be."

Ayane brightens and clasps her hands together. "Excellent! Thank you so much, Rin-sensei~!"

 _It may have looked like minutes have went by, but to me, it's must have been seconds. Rin-sensei clearly did what I asked. And frankly, it fits her as well. I couldn't stop myself from having a cheer fest. But come on! Seeing Rin-sensei in a competition swimsuit? It's like a dream come true!_

"Haaaah…Rin-senseeeeiii~!" Ayane swoons.

"Yeah, yeah," the older violet deadpans. "I tried on the swimsuit, so can you stop-"

"NO! Just stay in that for a bit longer! I want to see each and every part of you!"

"You don't have to go that far…"

"Yes I can!"

 ****Four Days Later****

Finally, the time has come. Once the exams were over and the teachers no longer have paperwork to deal with, Suomi leads her female teacher friends to the public pool after taking a bus there. They arrive at the public pool, immediately go to the changing rooms and start to strip off their clothing. Suomi and Hiroko are wearing pink sling biknis while Mizuho is wearing a yellow two piece swimsuit. And of course, Ayane and Rin are wearing the competition one piece swimsuits, which makes Suomi amazed at how they look.

"Your **boobies** clearly stand out~!" the English teacher comments, only to get bonked on the head by Hiroko.

"Perv…" the darker red-head mutters.

 _Yeah, it's the start of summer vacation and it worked out quite nicely. I was successful at having Rin wear the swimsuit. All of us are in nice swimsuits at a public pool. But what's best about this is…_

Rin dives in the water, gives an excellent form of swim strokes as she swims and then stops toward the edge of the pool. She steps out of the water, emerging from the pool, bathed in the sunlight coming from the windows. Her breasts jiggle at the movement and she brushes her violet locks from her forehead.

"GUUUHH!" Ayane jerks her head back, nosebleeding and fainting right then and there.

"A-Ayane-sensei/sempai/chan!" The other teachers come to the younger violet's aid with Rin face palming herself.

… _My fantasy…has just come true…~!"_

 **A/N: Kept you waiting, huh? Well, it's here, my friend. Happy Birthday! I hope I wrote what you presented to me on chat. But other than that, it was a lot of fun to write, honestly. Hehe~!**

 **Have a nice day!**


	10. Why So Popular?

**Chapter 10**

 **Why So Popular?**

 _It feels as though us teachers are just getting way too much attention. Or maybe it's just my imagination. Whatever it is, students that are freshman through senior have been staring at us for the past few days. Or that's what I think since I've only been working for a while and not as long as Rin-sensei. Still…this is very troublesome and summer vacation is over for goodness sakes. It's the new term. Get a grip, will you, students?_

"P-please quiet down, everyone!" Ayane tries to silence her students as they were chattering away. "I know summer vacation is over, but please, you need to focus!"

"Oh, Sensei!" a student raises his hand. "We are focused! On your perfect body! Hahaha!"

"Now that isn't even funny!" Ayane squeaks as she covers her chest.

If anything, the poor cute teacher needs some help. She wishes she had an assistant teacher to help settle things. But since she's been teaching alone for a while, she didn't even think about it. Now, in situations like this, she's in a real pickle.

 _I'm so in trouble…!_ _It's the new term and already the students are misbehaving! What am I going to do…?_

"Silence!" A loud voice booms throughout the room, making the room go quiet just like that. Standing by the door is Rin herself, as stoic and cool as ever. She strides next to Ayane and faces the students. "I'm here to shadow her and so far, every one of you are misbehaving. Keep that up and I'll have to report some of you. Is that understood?"

"Yes, Sensei…" the students murmur in reply.

Ayane turns to her girlfriend, who simply nods and walks over toward the corner to observe.

 _I guess my prayers have been answered. Rin-sensei has come to my rescue when I needed help. I can relax_

Clearing her throat, Ayane turns to the blackboard and begins the lesson. For Rin, she isn't really shadowing her. Her duties were replaced by another teacher, so she had nothing else to do, so she went to check on Ayane. Thank goodness she got there in time. Class flies by with no trouble at all. And when the bell rings, the students leave the classroom and Ayane and Rin were alone. The younger violet sits down at her desk and puts her head down, sighing in exhaustion.

"You did well," Rin simply says.

"Thank you so much, Rin-sensei," Ayane says. "It was like a zoo in here…"

"That's sort of what happens when summer vacation is over. You need to let your students know that this isn't fun and games anymore. You always need to stand firm, try to get your students to know you're the teacher and not some next door neighbor. YOU'RE the boss of them. Got it?"

"Yes, I understand," the younger violet nods.

The two embrace each other for a minute before pulling away and Ayane packs her stuff to leave. Since homeroom doesn't start again till the afternoon, she's still got time to relax and work on paperwork. Fortunately, Hiroko and Suomi were at the faculty as well…as per usual.

"They were animals in there…" Ayane sighs as the red-head comes over to pet the younger violet on the head.

"It happens when vacation is over, you know?" Hiroko says, smiling nervously as she sweat drops.

"That's what Rin-sensei told me…!" Ayane whines.

"Awww, **cheer up!** " Suomi says as she comes to the other side of Ayane to give her a pat on the back. "This is our first day back. In no time, you'll be back at the dorms, fully relaxed and have your girlfriend to yourself~"

"That's true…"

At least Suomi has a point. Ayane and Rin would still do things together if they feel like it. The blonde sits back in her chair and stretches out her arms.

"Mmmm~!" she happily moans. "I feel like a refreshment!"

"Ah, same here," Hiroko says.

"Oh, I'll go get some," Ayane offers as she stands up. "I'll get one for myself too."

"That'd be great, Ayane-sensei!" Suomi says, waving. "I'd like some orange juice, if you don't mind!"

"Just a regular water bottle, please," Hiroko says.

"Coming right up~" Ayane winks as she holds up her wallet and heads out the door.

Walking down the halls, she sees other teachers walking by, so she gives them a wave and moves on. She could've sworn a couple of them were checking her out too. Sometimes…she regrets having this body. Big breasts, a slender petite figure, and a baby face to boot. She's just so adorable hardly anyone can keep their eyes off of her. Plus that, wearing this kind of office lady outfit is attractive enough to get everyone's attention. But since it's still the summer season, she barely wears any stockings, though she still wears a very short skirt.

She gets to the vending machine and pulls out her wallet. Since each bottle costs like a dollar, she'll have to pull out three. No problem, right? But…when she looks inside, all she can see are pennies, nickels and a couple dimes. No dollar bills or anything.

 _Oh, no! I totally forgot. Ever since that time I bought those swimsuits, I spent the rest of the money for food and stuff. I barely have any change left! Uuuuu…why meeee…_

Just then, a hand is gently put on her shoulder, making her turn her head swiftly to see her beloved. As serious as ever. Without saying anything, she pulls out her own change and inserts it into the vending machine. She then turns her head and looks at the younger violet, as if she wants to know what she should press.

"Oh, ummmm…orange juice and a couple of bottled waters," Ayane says.

Rin presses some buttons and the vending machine makes some sounds. "You haven't been keeping track of your money?"

"N-no…" Ayane replies sheepishly. "I know it's really dumb of me, but…"

"You have your reasons, yes," Rin cuts her off as she retrieves the three bottles. "But…you still need to conserve. And our pay day isn't until Friday. How in the world are you going to manage without money?"

 _She does have a point. Thanks to my greediness in buying those swimsuits, I guess I didn't realize until I spent the rest on other things. I'm in a tight spot right now._

The older violet takes this silence as an opportunity to continue. "When you've figured things out, let me know. I can't have you suffer without change."

With that, she walks by Ayane without another word. How is she going to manage without money? As a matter of fact, if she wants to spend more money, where will she go to earn fast ones? It's only Monday and the pay day is Friday. But even if she gets her paycheck, would that be enough to get through the week?

Walking away from the vending machine, she walks straight into the faculty and hands Hiroko and Suomi their drinks and sits down at her own seat, sighing.

"Oh, what's wrong, Ayane-chan?" the blonde asks.

"I'm…a little short on money right now…" the younger violet replies.

"Eh? Then how did you afford these?"

"Rin-sensei helped me," Ayane says. "Though she told me to keep track of my money from now on. I bought the swimsuits, but I also spent the money on other things. And before I knew it, I had nearly run out. And our paycheck doesn't come until Friday, so what am I supposed to do in terms of earning quick money?"

"For what exactly?" Hiroko asks.

"W-well…you know…just in case Rin-sensei and I go on dates and stuff…" the younger blonde taps two fingers together in a shy manner.

Suomi rubs her chin thoughtfully until she raises an index finger as she brightens at an idea. "Oh! How about selling your body~?"

 **BONK!**

"Please be serious…" Hiroko dead pans as she rubs her fist.

"Owwww…" the blonde groans as she rubs her head in pain.

"You've done that before?" Ayane asks.

"Ayane, please don't," the red-head says. "Suomi has some things jumbled in her head."

"But it pays soooo well!" Suomi insists, yet gets another bonk on the head by Hiroko.

"Stop." the red-head says sternly. "Or I'll have to knock you out the next time you say something like that again."

Ayane sweat drops. Sure she's curious about the higher paying job, but...it'll have to wait until another time.

Soon, lunch time arrives and Ayane, Hiroko and Suomi eat together. The topic of selling one's own body was never brought up again, but the younger violet is still curious. With a body like hers, anyone would pay her. But...to be honest, she's never done something like prostitution. She figured Suomi is experienced in that, but what about Hiroko? Did she do the same thing she did when they got married? If so...they would've had fun with it.

Lunch goes by without any trouble and Ayane goes back to homeroom for afternoon classes. As she walks down the halls, teachers and students were checking her out once again. She blushes heavily and clutches the clipboard to her large chest. She loves the attention they are giving her, but THIS kind of attention sort of make her nervous. Like they want to pounce on her or something.

 _This is really troublesome. I don't know if I can last today like this..._

It's only the afternoon. A few hours and school is over. But she'll have to stay in there a bit longer for some paperwork and grading homework.

Ayane arrives at homeroom and one of her students, Yuuki Kagami is already coming in early. She smiles at the feminine looking boy coming in and sitting down at his assigned seat.

"You're early, Yuuki-san," she says as she straightens up some papers on her desk. "You have something you want to discuss?"

Yuuki stands up and walks over toward his cute teacher. "Hi, Ayane-sensei. I just wanted to ask one thing: is it true that you're so...p-popular?"

"Wh-why yes I am. Why do you ask such a thing?" Ayane says.

The boy seems a bit nervous himself. "I was just wondering. Y-you're very kind hearted and...nice. Possibly the reason why everyone likes you, Ayane-sensei."

The younger violet giggles and pets her student like a puppy. "Where are you trying to get at, Yuuki-san~?"

"W-well...let's just say I'm one of those people who admire you," Yuuki manages to say. "You helped me quite a lot during afternoon classes."

"Oh," Ayane cups a hand to her mouth with a small gasp. "I'm very...humbled, Yuuki-san. But...just so you know...I'm...ummm...kind of taken."

"Awwww," Yuuki gives a disappointed look, but then nods and bows. "I see. Sorry for saying such a thing."

"N-no it's alright. You're a great student. I appreciate all you've done here in class. And I want you to keep it up, okay?"

"Yes, sensei."

With a small smile, Yuuki turns and heads back towards his seat just in time for the other students to walk back in and take their seats. It's only a minute left until the bell, so Ayane prepares a few more things before standing up and walking toward the front to start the lesson.

 _Sorry, Yuuki-san. I wish I could tell you who. But...it feels like telling you might also be a sin._

 ****Later****

Finally, the school day is over and everyone but the teachers leave for the day. Ayane is walking down the halls toward the faculty to grade some homework when she runs into her sempai and blonde energetic friend.

"Heeey~!" Suomi waves. "We were just about to go to the faculty. Are you going there as well?"

"Yes, I am," Ayane replies. "Wanna walk in together?"

"I don't mind," Hiroko nods. "It'll be a short walk, but at least we'll be together, right?"

"Mm-hmm!" Ayane nods in agreement. "Oh, let's get some refreshments too."

"I'll pay for them this time," Hiroko offers. "Follow me, ladies."

The trio begin to walk toward the vending machine when they hear a familiar voice and a young man's voice. They decide to investigate to see who it is. They walk down the hall and peek around the corner to see Mizuho and another teacher standing by the window. And Mizuho looks dazzling. She has her hair down to long, silky red tresses, and wearing a blue short dress with same colored high heels. She is also wearing a pearl bracelet on her left wrist.

"Ohhhh, is she going out~?" Suomi whispers.

"Kazami-san, just this once?" the male teacher insists.

"No, I can't," Mizuho denies as she shakes her head. "I'm sorry, but the answer is no."

"Then, why dressed like that? Surely you must have someone to go out with," the male teacher says.

"And it's definitely not you. Please, just leave me be."

Hiroko frowns at this. "I'm guessing it's not her boyfriend."

"He's being very persistent, isn't he?" Suomi says.

Ayane doesn't say anything. It looks like her junior is in serious trouble, so she walks ahead before Suomi and Hiroko do anything.

"Excuse me, sir!" Ayane cuts off the man and walks in front of her junior. "She said no, so you should get that through your head."

"And what are you doing, busting in our nice conversation?" the male teacher asks, putting his hands on his hips.

"It doesn't sound nice to me," Ayane says as she glances at the scared young red-head. "You wanted to take her in by force, weren't you?"

"Why would I?" he says, throwing his arms up in the air. "I was just asking her, that's all."

"Look you better leave right now before...I..." Before she can finish, the man steps closer to her, cupping his hand to her chin.

"Alright, if I can't have her, then I should take you, right?"

"Not going to happen!" Hiroko shouts as she steps in, followed by Suomi. "You leave her and Ayane alone, you got it?"

"Or we'll report you to the police," Suomi adds as she holds up her phone of the male teacher grabbing Mizuho's wrist. "And report this."

"How did you take that!?" he exclaims.

"Secret~" Suomi sticks her tongue out.

"Give me that!" The male teacher reaches for the phone, but his wrist is grabbed by Rin and pulled back. "Hey! What's the big idea!?"

"Apparently, somebody doesn't understand English," Rin says as she restrains him with a strong grip.

The male teacher is surrounded by sexy female ones, who are brave enough to stand up to him. Mizuho remains behind Ayane, hugging her while Rin shoves him away, giving him a cold stare.

"Leave now before we do anything to you," she says, coldly. "You don't want to mess with either of us...especially me."

The male teacher shakes in fear and quickly runs away without saying a word. Suomi cheers.

"We outnumbered him! We outnumbered him!" she says, happily. "Isn't it awesome~?"

Ayane turns toward the young red-head, embracing her. "Are you okay? Did he hurt you?"

"N-no, I'm fine," Mizuho replies. "Thank you so much, Ayane-sempai." She returns the embrace, resting her head on her bosom. "If you hadn't have come, who knows what that scary man would've done..."

"But we defended you," Ayane replies, stroking her junior's hair. "You're safe and sound now."

Rin looks from a distance about 5 feet away with her arms crossed. Suomi and Hiroko join the group hug while the older violet watches. She didn't want to ruin the moment, but she's glad that the younger violet was brave enough to stand firm.

"By the way, why ARE you dressed like that?" Suomi asks. "You out on a date with someone?"

"No, actually...I have no one to date right now," Mizuho admits. "There's this place that I wanted to go to for dinner and I wanted to look my best."

"So that's what's it's all about," Hiroko says. "Say...why don't we come and join you?"

"Oh...you sure? I don't want to bother you with all this...paperwork and stuff," Mizuho says.

"We're together, aren't we?" Rin says as she pushes herself from the wall. "And besides if anyone's paying for the food, it's me."

"Whoa...you too, Rin-sensei~?" Suomi says.

"She's rich," Ayane says. "She can handle it."

Mizuho looks at the older violet in amazement. "Oh, my goodness! Rin-san...is wealthy? I'm so...mind blown right now."

"Let's go." Rin simply says as she leads the way.

The rest of the teachers follow. Mizuho holds Ayane's hand while Suomi holds her wife's hand as the female teachers head out the door.

 _I guess us being the popular teachers can attract some unwanted attention...like what we just experienced. But we're also human, so we were able to defend Mizuho-san like this. And Rin-sensei's becoming more kind lately. I'm guessing it's because she's around me, but who knows? All that matters is...we teachers stick together no matter what._


	11. Are You Ready Yet?

**Chapter 11**

 **Are You Ready Yet?**

 _After the incident, we female teachers have to be on our guard. I…I don't want the same thing happen to either of us…especially Rin-sensei. Sure no one has approached her yet since she's so stoic. But…one can be brave and go after her like an animal. I haven't seen it yet. However…I don't think I can count on a sudden announcement…_

"Ladies and gentlemen," Principal Kassandra says as she gathers all the teachers in her office. "I'm here to announce another teacher that's transferring here at this school. He left his last school due to his family moving, so he'll be teaching here from now on. Come on in…Jun Kenichi."

And in comes a handsome man that's in his late 30's, a head taller than Ayane, short black hair with a gray business suit to wear. He looks at all of the teachers with a handsome smile and bows.

"Hello," he says, a voice deep, and cool. "My name is Jun Kenichi. Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Everyone else waves, except for Rin, who is standing there, crossing her arms, her face barely showing because of the crowd. Jun turns his head and eyes Rin. Ayane takes notice and raises an eyebrow.

 _Huh? Is he actually…looking at Rin-sensei?_

He is smiling at the stoic teacher, but Rin just turns away. She wants nothing to do with him, as he is just another teacher at this school. Nothing more.

"That concludes the announcement," Kassandra says. "Rin-sensei?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Would you mind showing Jun around? He could really use your help." Kassandra says.

The stoic woman looked like she didn't want to, so Ayane tries to step in.

"Oh! I-I'll do it, Principal!" she offers. "Let me handle it."

"I appreciate it, Ayane, but I think I should give Rin a chance. He has his eyes on her since he got here anyways."

"I see…" Feeling defeated, she backs away a step to let Rin through and approach the older violet.

"It's nice to meet you, Rin-sensei," he says. "I hope we get along."

"Yeah…s-sure…" Rin reluctantly shakes his hand and lets go immediately to face the other way. "What are you waiting for? Let's take a detour."

 _He seems like a nice person. So why is Rin-sensei so disgusted with him? I…don't get it at all…_

Rin and Jun start to head out the door and shortly after, the other teachers leave too. Ayane, Hiroko and Suomi lag behind as they walk slowly down the hall until they come to a stop in the middle of it.

"Well…that was quite an introduction," Suomi says. "He's a hot guy~!"

"Handsome, but he's definitely not my type," Hiroko says. "What do you think, Ayane? Ummm…Ayane?"

They see the younger violet just staring straight ahead. _I really don't know about this. He's a kind man, but…Rin-sensei really wanted to get away from him. What could this mean?_

As much as she wanted to follow the two of them, she knows that it's their business. She'll have to ask Rin some questions after school when they get to the dorms. In the meantime, the younger violet heads toward homeroom to start her lessons, then eat lunch when it's lunch period and then back to homeroom for afternoon classes. She's so focused on it that she forgot about Rin and that guy who she was talking too. That is until they ran into each other after the school day ended.

"O-oh, Rin-sensei," Ayane says as she clutches the clipboard to her chest. "What a wonderful surprise. Say, would you mind if-" Before she could finish, she is cut off by a familiar voice from about 6 feet away.

"Rin-sensei?" Jun calls. "Can I have a moment with you?"

"Sure…be right there," Rin turns to the younger violet. "Sorry, Ayane. I have business to take care of." Without another word, she walks past Ayane and approaches the handsome dark haired man.

 _Business, huh? Well, I'm fed up with it. I'm waaaaay too curious to see what's really going on._

She starts fast walking down the hall, trying to follow the two, but they were too quick for her. Jun seems to be walking ahead of Ayane while taking Rin's hand. She won't let them get away, so the younger violet starts to trot down the hall and then toward the stairs. When she turns a corner, she finds that Rin or Jun is nowhere to be seen. She starts to step onto the stairs, climbing up as slowly as possible just in case they're close. She gets to another floor, but Rin is still nowhere to be seen. She rubs her chin in thought as she takes a few steps back. Where else could she be? She walks aimlessly down the halls for a couple minutes when she hears some moaning coming straight ahead. She starts running toward another staircase and walks down until she comes to a stop to see a sight in the middle.

Rin and Jun are…kissing?

 _No…no wait, what…!?_ Ayane cups both hands to her mouth as she starts to witness this. _Rin-sensei and…Kenichi-san are…kissing? No, that's impossible! Did he force her to do this? This doesn't make any sense…!_

By the time Rin and Jun pull away, she looks to the right to see Ayane trembling, putting both fists on her chest. And then, she shuts her eyes tightly and begins running as fast as she can, no looking back.

 _What was that!? Why were they kissing!? Am I not…good enough for Rin-sensei? No…the two only met but…I can't help but…have this feeling…! It's too cruel to watch…!_

She keeps on running and running, outside the school and inside the dorms to their room and slams the door shut from behind. She plops face down on the bed, clutching the pillow close to her as tears stream down her cheeks.

 _Why am I feeling this way…? Is this what it's like…to be jealous? I'm…really jealous of Kenichi-san? What does he have that I don't…? This is all so confusing…_

As much as she wants to ask as many questions as she can in front of Rin, she decides not to. She decides to wait for her roommate to return and then ask some questions that's been on her mind the most.

 ****20 minutes Later****

Rin comes in the room and finds Ayane sitting on the bed, hugging a pillow close to her chest. The older violet lets out a soft sigh and walks over to her girlfriend to sit next to her.

"I'm…sorry about earlier…" she says softly. "About what you saw…"

"Who is he?" Ayane says. "Why were you kissing Kenichi-san like that? Did he force you to do that?"

"No…I did it on my free will. He asked me…and I did it."

Ayane jolts her head up and turns her head. "But why? Don't you realize what you're doing!?"

"I do." Rin stands up and turns around. "I'm doing this for your sake."

"F-for my sake?"

The older violet sighs again. "Listen, Ayane. Our relationship was meant to be a secret, right? So it'll stay that way."

"But…"

"Enough. I'm going out for a bit…" She walks toward the door and puts her hand on the knob before turning her head to see the sad expression on her girlfriend's face. She blows her a kiss before leaving and shuts the door behind her.

All Ayane could do is hug the pillow close to her. _What does she mean 'for my sake'? I know we should keep our relationship a secret, but…is being with Kenichi-san really the right thing to do? What is he to you anyways? Do you know him?_ She closes her eyes, letting out a soft sob. _i don't…understand…_

 ****Next Day****

It's lunch time and Ayane is walking down the hallway, passing by some teachers, except for one familiar handsome one. She quickly turns her head as he does the same with surprised expressions.

"Kakinozaka-sensei?" he gasps.

"K-Kenichi-san…" Ayane says.

"This is rather…surprising. Have you seen Rin-sensei?"

"No, I haven't. Are you planning on seeing her?"

"As a matter of fact, I am. I was going to talk to her today."

Ayane hesitates for a moment. "Ummm…I think she's busy, so you'll have to try her next time."

"Ah, I see." he says. "But I need the company. Do you mind if we talked?"

The younger violet clutches the clip board to her chest and just nods. Maybe getting information from him is a better idea. They walk together toward the roof of the school since it has a lot more privacy. Sitting down next to the fence, they lay down blankets and put their bentos on them. They start eating, but only for a little bit before Ayane turns toward the handsome man.

"I meant to ask this for a while…mostly to Rin-sensei…" the younger violet says. "Why…are you so interested in her?"

"Heh," he lets out a light chuckle. "Well, from what I know, I've been chosen to be Rin-sensei's fiancè."

"Eh!?" Ayane almost drops her fork just from hearing that.

"That's right," he says with a smile. "We're going to get married soon."

"Wh-who decided on that!? I have never been told any of this!"

"Neither have I until her mother mentioned this to my parents, then to me," Jun says. "I saw her picture a while ago and thought she was beautiful. Then, I decided to move out to meet her in person."

 _So that's why he was looking at her during the introduction! It all make sense now! Rin didn't want me involved so that our secret wouldn't be exposed. I'd hate to see what would happen if her mother finds out, too._

"You know…sometimes I wonder why I was asked to marry this woman," Jun says, looking down at the ground.

"Are YOU okay with it?" Ayane asks.

"To be frank, I don't know yet," he shrugs. "I'll have to get to know her a bit more and see if I'm still up for it. She's rather…on the cold side. And she looked like she was not interested in me at all."

Ayane turns away slightly. "I can understand why. She's not very open most of the time."

"Is that why she's so cold towards me?"

"It's because of her past." Ayane explains. "She doesn't want to talk about it, but she told me a while ago. In fact, we're roommates living in the same dorm."

"Really now?" He rubs his chin in thought. "Then you two must be close friends."

"Ahaha…you can say that."

"Well I'm very glad you two get along. At least she's nice to you."

"Of course…" Ayane looks down at the ground.

Jun leans back and looks up at the sky. "Until then, I think I'm going to step it up and get to know Rin-sensei more. Maybe we'll get along if I can get past her cold attitude…right?"

"It won't be easy…" Ayane sighs.

"Then, I might have to push myself a little harder."

"Please don't!" Ayane panics. "Y-you don't have to force yourself!"

"You're right. Besides, the wedding's not going to be for a while. At least, her mother knows that we need time to get to know each other before we finally tie the knot."

Ayane looks down at the ground again. "This isn't fair though…"

"I agree. But I can't deny her mother's decisions. She seemed very serious and happy about it at the same time."

The younger violet clenches her fists. _It may be, but even so, parents shouldn't make decisions for their children like this. Why couldn't Rin-sensei stand up to her mother like she did back then? Oh…because…we're in a lesbian relationship and her finding out would make things worse._

"I'm sorry if your friend was going through something like this," Jun says.

"N-no, it's okay. I'm…kinda happy for the two of you. I wish you both h-happiness."

 _It's a lie. But it's all for the sake of our relationship being kept secret._

"Heh, why thank you," he says with a smile. He stands up to leave. "Well, I'll see you around Kakinozaka-sensei."

"Y-yeah…see you, Kenichi-san…" Ayane says with a small wave.

As he heads for the door, the younger violet looks down at the ground again, clenching her fists. She might as well tell her two best friends the news and see if what they have to say.

 ****Later****

 **"What!?"** Suomi exclaims. "Rin-sensei and Jun-kun are getting…married!?"

"It's true…" Ayane says with her head hanging low. "Right now, they're engaged. I saw the two of them k-kissing earlier, too."

"Why don't we do something about it?" Hiroko says.

"We can't," Ayane says. "At least…not right now. I'm afraid what her mother might think if we call of the engagement like this."

"It's no biggie~" Suomi says.

"No it's not!" Ayane says. "Rin-sensei and I are going out! And if her mother were to find out about this, we're dead! It'll be the end of our relationship just like that."

Suomi rubs her chin thoughtfully, having a serious expression for once. "Now I'm feeling that her mother would not let up since she denied her decision on going out with a guy named Dougen. He was such a creep though."

"Which explains why she doesn't like men," Ayane says.

Hiroko puts a hand on her friend's shoulder with a reassuring smile. "Don't worry, Ayane. We'll be there for you if all else fails."

"Thanks, ladies…" Ayane says with a weak smile, looking back and forth at Suomi and Hiroko. "You two are the best friends I've ever had."

The three share a group hug.

 ****After School****

It's nearly sunset and Ayane is finished grading papers for the day. She sees that Suomi and Hiroko left already, so she stretches out her arms, packs her things and starts to head out when she sees Rin and Jun walking together. The older violet has her arm linked with Jun's as they are walking toward the exit doors. Ayane decides to secretly follow them. It seems like they are heading toward the dorms and toward the second floor. Ayane keeps an eye on them as she continues to follow them until they come to a stop. Jun opens the door to his room and lets Rin inside first. Ayane quickly follows and manages to hold the door open just a crack as he closes it behind him. She hears them talking for a bit and then a creak on the bed is heard.

 _Wh-whaaa…!? What's going on!? A-are they already….!?_

She slightly opens the door a bit further. Luckily, she can see the bedroom from the entrance and starts to inch closer to get a better view. It is then that she sees Jun and Rin kissing passionately, already naked except for Rin leaving on her thigh high stockings. Plus that, her hair is let loose.

"Mmmmm…chu….haaah…" Rin moans through the kiss and pulls away.

"Rin-sensei…s-sorry, but I can't hold back anymore." he says. "M-may I?"

Rin turns her head to the side, frowning. "J-just do it, idiot. No one's in here."

"Oh, Rin-sensei!"

A few kisses here and there, plus some moaning. Ayane can't take much more of this, so she turns and quietly shuts the door, hearing some more moaning and creaking of the bed. She takes a few steps forward and then…slumps down on her knees. Heavy tears fall from her eyes.

 _I-I'm sorry…Rin-sensei. But if it keeps going like this…we'll have to break up…_

 **A/N: Jun is not the villain in this story and I tried so hard for him not to be. Also to let you know this is all from Ayane's viewpoint. I may or may not do Rin's Point of View, but we'll see.**

 **Anyways, glad you're liking this story so far. I want this to be more interesting, so that's why I wrote this chapter here.**

 **Have a nice day!**


	12. Is This For the Best?

**Chapter 12**

 **Is This For the Best?**

 _A couple weeks went by. I still kept my feelings to myself as I watched Rin-sensei and Kenichi-san bond. Little by little. Though, she's hard to read from her stoic expression, I felt she was trying to force herself. Her mother must have been very specific on that engagement. But…after all this time of trying to be away from her…her mother "found" her by sending this man over to confirm the engagement. I don't think…I can take much more of this…_

"Ayane-chan, are you okay?" Suomi asks as she leans in close to the younger violet.

"Eh…?" the younger violet lifts her head up from it resting on her hand with her elbow on the desk.

"You're spacing out again," Hiroko says as she comes to the other side of her junior. "Is it about that Kenichi guy?"

"No, no, no," Ayane says, shaking her head. "I'm fine, really. It's totally okay."

Mizuho comes out to check on her senior as well. "If you need anything, let us know, okay?"

"Alright."

 _I can't tell them. It'll hurt even more if I reveal to them about what I'm about to do. At least…not yet._

Love is a wonderful thing. But being forced to fall in love with someone else is wrong. Ayane knows that and so should Rin's mother. But…in this situation, it's like there's nothing she can do. If she were to do this, then she'll have to figure out how to overcome it.

 ****Rin's P.O.V****

 _I hate it. Hate it. Hate it….hate it all. Kenichi, you're so kind, yet…how can I explain to you that I'm already in love with someone else? Especially if it's the same gender? I still can't believe Mother would even do this, after what I told her and did to get out of her life. Now, she lays this on me?_

Rin's mother is very selfish. She can hardly stand her making decisions for her ever since day one. And now she made her do this in order to properly replace her mother to lead the company, "Suzune Industries". Manager and Assistant manager. And since she refused for so long, her mother decided to take the last resort: set up an arranged marriage. And there's no way she can talk her out of it.

"Who cares if I'm a disgrace to the family if I refuse?" Rin says to herself. "I'm also human. I can make my own decisions."

"So why don't you?" Jun says as he walks over with two drinks in his hands, and sits by her on the bench.

"Mother's a very, very strict person," Rin says. "She'll have anyone do her bidding."

"So?" the handsome man says as he sips on his drink. "It's not like she'll be in your life forever."

The older violet sighs. "Why did you agree to this? If you didn't want to marry me, then you should've told Mother yourself."

"She insisted on it. She told me she'll reward me with all the money she could give me if I marry you. Which will lead to us being able to pay for the wedding and honeymoon. And moreover, manage her company."

Rin lets out another sigh. "That's a stupid reason. Which is why I wanted to get out as fast as I could so I could avoid her. I've been ignoring her calls and texts all these years, to avoid her demands for me to manage her company if she's unable to."

The two fall silent for at least 5 minutes, looking up at the clear sky at the courtyard they are in. Jun smiles a gentle smile and puts his hand on hers.

"Listen, if things don't work out with your mother, I'm still happy to marry you," he says. "Besides, you've opened up a little during those couple weeks. And we're like a couple too."

"Yes, but I'm still not…feeling it."

He raises his hand to gently caress her cheek to turn her head to face him. "I'm sure whatever your heart tells you, you should go for it. There will be a time when you need to stand firm. I don't agree to this whole thing either…but for now…let's just play along…okay?"

Rin sighs. "If it's for the best…"

The two lean in and share a kiss.

 _I'm sorry, Ayane. But whatever happens…I'll always love you._

 ****Ayane's P.O.V****

Ayane sits alone at the teacher's lounge that afternoon. She's still as spacey as ever. Grading some worksheets slower than usual, being slow at teaching homeroom and so on. She's just a mess. And to make matters worse, Rin hasn't been showing up to their shared dorm room more than she could count. It's been 2 weeks and she's still seeing that Jun guy. Maybe Rin's mother IS pretty strict about it. No questions asked.

Suomi and Hiroko have been worried about her. Every time they ask her if she's alright, she'll say she's okay. But deep down, she's not. Ever since she found out about the engagement, she's been acting really depressed. They tried to cheer her up, even with Suomi's cheerful personality, but none of it seemed to work. Ayane is still out of it.

And now they are hiding behind the doorway, seeing the younger violet have her head down on the desk, her face not showing.

"I'm really worried about her, Hiroko-chan," Suomi says.

"So am I…" the redhead sighs. "But…there's nothing we can do to lift her spirits. She's really loves Rin-sensei and I don't blame her."

"Jun-kun isn't an evil guy, it seems." Suomi says. "But why would Rin-sensei want to take him? Doesn't she love Ayane-chan?"

"I'm sure she does," Hiroko says. "But remember: her mother. If she ever finds out about it-"

 **"Screw that!"** Suomi shouts. "Screw all of it! Her mother is a joke! That's all I got to say!"

"I wish I could say the same…" Hiroko sighs again.

Just then, they see Mizuho walk over toward the younger violet and gently shake her.

"Oh, I didn't know Mizuho-chan is still here," the blonde says.

"Maybe she decided to stay as well. Let's go, Suomi. There's no helping Ayane right now."

"Fine…"

The two wives walk away, hand in hand. Hiroko looks back with a worried expression and then turns straight ahead.

 ****Meanwhile****

Ayane scoots back and stretches out her arms. "Thanks, Mizuho-san. That was tiring." She looks out the window to see the sun is already setting. "Oh, my! I didn't know it was this late."

"Well…we did work our butts off," Mizuho says as she picks up her bag. "Anyways, we better get to the dorms before it gets too late." She turns to the side, blushing. "But…if you don't mind…"

"Hm? What is it, Mizuho-san?" Ayane tilts her head in an adorable confusion.

"Well, I've been seeing you not looking well." the younger red-head says. "So, I thought maybe…I can invite you…to my room?"

Ayane hesitates for a moment. She doesn't want to be depressed forever. She has to get over it somehow. And Mizuho seems to be the right person. She doesn't know why. She's been coming to the dorms alone almost every day and Rin hasn't been showing up.

"I would…love to," Ayane replies with a smile.

 _The next thing I knew is that I found myself in Mizuho-san's room and being told to wait a bit. And then…it seemed as though a goddess has come down from the heavens…_

Mizuho comes out of the closet, wearing a pink short night gown that shows her bare shoulders and long legs. Her hair is also let loose from her usual pony-tail. The younger red-head blushes and rubs her thighs together while fiddling with her hands.

"S-so…um…how do I look?" she asks, shyly.

"You look wonderful," Ayane compliments. "That actually suits you, Mizuho-san."

"Thanks…" Mizuho softly giggles.

"I think I'll go get changed as well." Ayane says as she stands up to go to the door when she is stopped by Mizuho gently, but firmly grabbing her wrist.

"Y-you don't have to. I mean, we're in this room right now. So…you can just go in your underwear if you wish…"

Honestly, that's not a bad idea. Ayane nods as she begins to strip off her office lady outfit until she is left with her pink underwear. Mizuho is amazed by how large Ayane's breasts are compared to hers. They were enormous!

"Something the matter, Mizuho-san?" Ayane asks.

"O-oh, it's just….y-your chest…"

"What about my chest?"

Mizuho looks again to see those melons jiggle at every movement. "N-nothing…" How in the world does she have a body like that? Moreover…how does Rin get that body as well?

The two walk over to the bed. They aren't tired just yet, but it's nice to sit next to each other in silence every now and then. Mizuho looks over at Ayane. She's so cute and beautiful it's hard to ignore her. Her long beautiful violet tresses, that perfect curvy body and that cute face of hers. It's been a while since Mizuho first came to the campus. And being with her senior gives her confidence in teaching. Since then…she developed a crush on Ayane. It's true. She didn't want to admit it earlier, but her first love is with Ayane Kakinozaka. She can't help herself, really. And now that they are alone, she wonders if it's alright to outright confess to her. She keeps glancing at the younger violet, wondering whether or not she should tell her.

"Something the matter, Mizuho-san?" Ayane asks as she brushes her hair behind her ear.

The younger red-head takes a few deep breaths and looks up at her with determination. "Ayane-sempai…I-I have a confession to make. Ever since I transferred, you've been capturing my heart over and over again. It's just…so wonderful." She gently takes her senior's hands in hers. "What I'm trying to say is…I'm in love with you, Ayane-sempai!"

"E-EHHHHH!?" Ayane squeaks.

"It's true! I didn't want to admit it until I was sure of my true feelings. And then…I wanted to find the right time after I confirmed them. So please…will you go out with me…Ayane-sempai?"

The younger violet just stares at her junior with her mouth open. _This is…not real, is it? Mizuho-san really…loves me? Ah, that's right…she didn't know about Rin and I's relationship when she transferred. But…._

Ayane looks at her again after glancing at the floor. Mizuho is waiting patiently for her answer, giving her a little smile.

 _But I'm in love with Rin-sensei. So, should I reject her? No…wait…_ A flash of Rin being with Jun appears in her head. Flash after flash of her being with the handsome young man, and Ayane looks down at the floor again, head hanging low. _Rin-sensei should be with the one she should love. After all…her mother ordered her to. And there's no way for me to convince her to call off the engagement…let alone reveal our secret. And if that happens, I'll never see Rin-sensei again. So…maybe it is for the best…_

"Ayane-sempai? Are you…crying?" Mizuho asks.

Ayane sniffles and smiles weakly. "I'm just…so glad you feel that way about me. Yes…let's…let's go out together…."

 _The next thing I knew…we kissed. Sure it's different than Rin-sensei's but…I have to do this. For our sake of our relationship…and for my depression to go away._

Mizuho lies down on the bed when the lights go out and Ayane is on top of her, caressing her cheek. They are nervous, but…they know they have each other's consents, nodding to each other and then going at it.

 _It feels like time just flew by…or maybe it just stayed the way it is. But we touched each other like we've never touched before. It feels wrong…it's so wrong, but…I…I can't bear to see Rin-sensei go with Kenichi-san._

After what it seems like hours, they are fully naked, under the covers, hands intertwined. Ayane looks at Mizuho and both teachers share loving gazes. They nuzzle each other's noses and share a brief kiss.

 _That's right. If Rin-sensei's mother insisted on this engagement…then, there's no hope for me. All I got to do is…move on. And find someone new to love. And that person…is Mizuho-san._

"Are you crying again? What's the matter? Did I hurt you or anything?" Mizuho quietly panics.

Ayane doesn't say anything. She shakes her head and hugs her tightly. She wants to forget about this whole thing already.

 _I'm sorry, Rin-sensei. I'm sorry…Mizuho-san. But…this is definitely…for the best._

 **A/N: PLEASE don't be mad! Please don't be mad at this! Ayane and Rin WILL remain a pair! Sure it's a bad decision on Ayane's part, but I thought it would work for the drama. Plus that, Mizuho hasn't had a huge role in there, so I thought I might do it here.**

 **H-have a nice day!**


End file.
